Dragged Away
by elmorox35
Summary: Danny is taken away by mysterious men to Hogwarts. They plan on using him in DADA. Will the golden trio figure out Danny's secret? Will Danny be tortured by kids at the school? After PP. Only Danny's parents know his secret. IN book three of HP
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Elmorox35 here! This is my very first crossover fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Prologue…

I screamed as a blinding green light shot me. I fell to the ground with a thud. Three men in black robes stood over and pointed sticks at me. I shot them a confused look. They said some funny words and encased me in a blue glowing box. I tried phasing out, but it was no use. Of course this box was ghost proof.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I said. My voice shook with worry. One of the men looked at me.

"Still your tongue young halfa. You are coming with us. To Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." I paled. How did they know I was a halfa? Did they even know who I was? I saved the world from the Disasteroid! These people seemed to be wizards. Maybe they're just really, really stupid.

"Do you know who you just captured?" I asked amused to hear their response. One of the men looked at me and observed me. His eyes stopped at my chest most likely to observe the DP logo.

"No clue." My mouth fell to the floor of my box. How could they not recognize me?

"Really? I'm Danny Phantom! You know the ghost that saved the world from the Disasteroid? There's a statue of me in every capital city in the world! Even then you STILL have no clue who I am?" It really did astonish me…

"Danny Phantom… the name sounds familiar…" FAMILIAR? Were these people really that dim? Before I could say anything else, a woosh of wind surrounded us and I was thrown into a whirlwind. My stomach clenched and I wanted to throw up. When it ended we appeared in front of a castle. I looked around and saw teenagers in black robes similar to my captors walking around. A kid with black hair, another with bright orange hair and a girl walked by and gave me strange looks. They all came walking up to my captors.

"Professor Lupin, who is he?" The kid with the black hair asked. He gave me a sympathetic look. My mouth once again dropped. They didn't know either?

"That young Harry is a creature we will be showing you in DADA. He claims to have saved the world." This Lupin guy laughed slightly. I glared at him. Harry and his friends turned their attention to me.

"Did you really? Who are you…? Or better yet, what are you?" The redhead asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom! I saved the world from that giant asteroid that was about to kill us all! Wait... Lupin was it? I won't have to reveal my secret to these people will I?" I asked with a worried tone to my voice.

"No you will not Mr. Phantom. I just want to show my class the different types of ghosts there are. We will send word to your parents. (A/N his parents are the only ones besides Sam Tucker and Jazz that know after PP) I'm sorry for any confusion or harm we may have caused you." Suddenly I didn't hate these people as much. They had apologized. Then we left the trio and dove into the castle…


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts?

Hello and welcome to my new chapter of Dragged Away. I didn't expect so many people to put this on their favourites so quickly. Thank you so much for the support! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask away. Thank you once again and I look forward to hearing from all of you!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 1

_Harry and company_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking outside the castle at around two-o-clock in the afternoon. While the golden trio, as the Slytherins liked to call them, walked down a hill, they saw Professor Lupin and two other teachers carrying a blue box that seemed to have a boy in it. This caught their attention and so all three of them approached the professors. The 'boy' in the box had hair the colour of newly fallen snow and his eyes glowed an eerie green. It reminded Harry of the colour of the killing curse. He claimed to be named Danny Phantom. He also claimed to have saved the world from a giant asteroid. Harry vaguely remembered hearing of the end of the world and this ghost child did look familiar… He also said something about a secret… A secret that he was determined to figure out if it helped the whole Sirius Black issue. Then Lupin said that he would contact the ghost's parents. That caught Harry's attention. How long has this boy been dead? Phantom seemed to sigh with relief. When they left, the trio immediately got to thinking.

"Who is Danny Phantom?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed at Ron's stupidity and clearly mine as well.

"Danny Phantom is a ghost from Amity Park who tries to stop evil ghosts from hurting anyone. Amity Park is America's most haunted town. Not long ago, a giant asteroid came towards earth and if it hit earth, we would all die. Phantom came up with a plan to turn the earth intangible. It worked and now there is a statue of him in every capital city in the world." Hermione explained. Being raised by muggles had its perks. Harry was kept away from all society thus the reason why he had not heard of Phantom's achievements.

"He also said he had a secret…I wonder what that was all about…." Harry asked out of pure curiosity. The three decided to leave this all to another day and walked off to divination.

_Danny_

I sat in my box in a circular office with my captors and an old man with a long white beard staring at me. He pointed his wand at me and said a few strange words which made my box disappear. I smiled and flew around the room in freedom for a moment before heading back down to the ground so I could talk to these people.

"Alright let's get serious. What do you want from me?" I asked. The bearded man stared at me in amazement over my abilities.

"Your name is Danny Phantom correct? Or do you prefer Danny Fenton?" I blinked at him. How many people knew? I glared at him. My eyes most likely glowing a fluorescent green.

"While being in ghost form I prefer Phantom. You never answered my question. You are trying to get me off topic so just answer the god damned question!" Anger rose in my voice. These people were extremely frustrating.

"Sorry Mr. Phantom. My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My friend Remus teaches defense against the dark arts. He also teaches about harmful magical creatures and seeing as you are a type of ghost we never knew existed, we would like to use you as an example in the class." AN EXAMPLE?

"I will not be experimented upon. No dissections, no DNA tests nothing. I do not want to be touched." I said with a cold tone in my voice. I wasn't the most forgiving ghost ever.

"Oh no, we would never do anything of the kind. We simply wish for you to be there. We also have an idea that may please you Phantom if you'd lend us your ear." Dumbledore told me. I relaxed slightly knowing the fact that they weren't going to hurt me. I leaned back in the air and stared at him. He smiled at me.

"We are aware you most likely will not want to spend all day in an office, so we came up with an idea. Your human half Danny Fenton could attend our school and when it comes time for DADA you could shift into Phantom and be our subject. We can say you are a foreign exchange student." I thought this over. It didn't sound like a bad idea… but there were a few issues that needed to be worked out.

"I'm not a wizard. I can't use magic excluding my ghost powers. How would I pull off using spells?" I asked.

"Here." Dumbledore handed me a wand, "This has been made especially for you. It only answers to your voice and has a few spells charged up. This would make it seem as if you were using magic. You may also use your ghost powers to make it look as if you were doing certain spells." He smiled at me. That made some sense.

"What do you mean by charged up spells? And what about the spells that I don't have on my wand?" I asked slightly confused by that.

"Your wand has several spells at the ready should you need them. We will put you in classes that don't necessarily require the use of magic. Therefore, you will not need to use many spells." He explained. I nodded. I floated up a few feet in the air and sat cross legged. Should I accept? I mean if it's only one lesson it shouldn't take longer than a month or two right?

"Alright. I accept though I'm not really pleased with your knowledge of my secret. How many other people know?" I asked curious for the answer.

"Only the professors here at Hogwarts will know." Dumbledore told me. That was satisfactory I guess. I floated back down to the ground and shifted into a human. A white ring appeared around my waist, split into two and travelled up and down my body revealing Danny Fenton. Dumbledore stared in awe at my transformation.

"Here are your classes. You will be taking potions, care of magical creatures, astronomy (I smiled at that one), Arithmacy and history of magic. Last but not least, DADA. Although you won't actually be there for that class." I nodded and looked at my schedule.

"Won't they notice that I show up for every class but that?" I asked because that would certainly lead to problems. I didn't want any of the students finding out my greatest secret.

"We shall tell them that you are taking private lessons with one of the other professors. If they ask why just tell them it's none of their business." This was so complicated but it could work. Then Dumbledore took out an old looking witch hat and placed it on my head. That's when I heard it's voice.

~A halfa! Yes… where to put you? You are so very, very brave… maybe just maybe…GRYFINNDOR! ~ It shouted out loud. The professors clapped for some reason and gave me some robes and supplies and led me to the great hall as they called it. And so at that moment, I began my first day as a 'wizard'.

THE END! Not actually but that's the end of the chapter! Once again, huge thanks to all of you who are putting me on your favourites! IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST! Congratulations! Those who fave get homemade cookies! Or pasta whichever you prefer! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the golden trio

Hello all my lovely readers! Welcome to yet another chapter of Dragged Away! Before I continue, I would like to thank everyone who favourite me, subscribed to me and reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you guys really like my story. It's like a giant self-esteem booster! Thanks once again! YOU ALL GET COOKIES! And a new chapter right before Christmas! So... ALLONS-Y!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 2

_Harry _

Me, Ron and Hermione all walked into the great hall for dinner. Torches hung on the walls brightly illuminating the giant room. The ceiling showed the night sky above. Dumbledore had of course charmed the ceiling to do that. We all walked and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Before we all could dig in to our feast, Dumbledore stood at his podium and cleared his throat loud enough for all of us to hear. Standing next to him, was a boy about the age of 15. He had eyes the colour of ice and a mop of ebony hair that covered part of his face. He wore the Gryffindor uniform which meant he would be joining our house. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Attention all students! Before you all indulge into tonight's amazing feast, I would like to introduce someone to you all. His name is Danny Fenton and is a foreign exchange student from America. He will be staying with Gryffindor during his stay here at Hogwarts. So I would ask you to please give young Danny, a warm Hogwarts welcome!" Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Well, everyone except for Slytherin house. Danny seemed to notice this and for a second it seemed as if his eyes changed colours, going from an icy-blue to a glowing green and then back to the same blue. I took note of this to tell Ron and Hermione later. Dumbledore let us get to eating and Danny walked over to our table where we all began clapping at our new member. He grinned awkwardly before looking for an empty spot. Ron made room next to him and he smiled and sat down.

"Hey, my name is Danny. Well, you probably figured that out already. Nice to meet you." He said politely while extending his hand out to us. Ron shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ron Weasley!" Danny smiled at him. He moved his hand towards me.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter." I held my breath hoping they hadn't heard of me there. I never liked the fame that came along with being 'the boy who lived'. Danny smiled at me before extending his hand out to Hermione. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was SO happy to know that Danny didn't care about who I was. It was either that or he just didn't know.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione said all perky. We had idle chat during dinner. Danny was surprised by a lot of things at Hogwarts. He seemed to enjoy dinner quite a bit. He told us that it was unlike anything he had ever seen. I was happy to be his friend. He seemed like a nice kid.

_Danny_

Yeah I knew who Harry Potter was. Dumbledore had told me on my way down here. The boy who lived. Ironic isn't it? The boy who lived talking with the boy who was half dead. I didn't freak out when I heard his name like most people probably would. I knew what the fame felt like and it was horrible. People were always on Phantom's case because I saved the world. It was REALLY annoying. Most of all Paulina who made a point to tell it to everyone that she was going to marry the ghost boy. What she didn't know was that I had a girlfriend named Sam Manson. Everyone kept on saying that we were lovebirds but I never realised it until after the whole saving the world thing. I was pretty stupid at times. Anyways back on the subject of Harry Potter, Dumbledore told me to befriend the golden trio so that's what I did. I became friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Dinner was… interesting. The food was unique. I mean sure I was on a whole different continent, but you would think there would be some similarity in food. Nope. Instead I was sitting at a giant table drinking pumpkin juice. It tastes better than it sounds by the way. After dinner was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione led me to the dormitory. Well, I thought it was. They led me to a moving painting of some lady trying to do opera.

"Why are we staring at this lady? I thought we were going to the dormitory…" I asked.

"Yeah the dorm is right behind this painting but she won't let us in!" Harry said clearly annoyed. After a few more tries, she finally let us in. When I walked in the room, my mouth dropped to the floor. The whole place was decorated in gold and burgundy which gave it a warm and cozy feeling. There was a huge fireplace to one side and at the back were two staircases. There were several comfy-looking couches and several desks, each piled with books thanks to a certain Hermione Granger.

"YOU LIVE HERE? This place is amazing compared to my house!" I said while taking a seat on the couch closest to the fire.

"Why? What's your house like?" Hermione asked. I hesitated. How was I going to explain this one?

"Well… my parents are…um…scientists so we have a huge lab in our basement. My parents don't wear anything but their Hazmat suits." I said. I must have sounded kind of sad because Harry put his hand on my shoulder while telling me everything was okay. I did miss my family a little but Hogwarts kept me distracted by all its magic. So the day went on quite easily. Well, what was left of the day anyways. When we walked up, I found a trunk full of my stuff. I searched around until my hand came into contact with a familiar cold metal. I grasped it and pulled it out from the piles of clothes. A Fenton Thermos! I hugged it tight. While I hugged this piece from home, a paper fell. I bent down to pick it up and it read:

_Dear Danny, _

_ It's me Sam. I heard what happened. Your parents told Tucker and I. I hope you're doing okay. I really miss you and so does everyone else! I hope you come back soon! When they came to retrieve your things I made sure to put in a Fenton Thermos. You know just in case ;) Skulker has been asking for your whereabouts. We don't even know but know he's upset because he can't hunt you for your pelt…ew. Please be careful and make sure to inform the magic people of recycling in case they don't have it! _

_Love from your favourite ultra-recyclo-vegetarian girlfriend, Sam. _

This note made me tear up. I put it on my bedside table next to my alarm clock and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

END! I forgot to mention this but, this won't be following what's going on in Harry Potter's world meaning, I'm working in between the books. Like during time skips in the book. It's going to be focusing mostly on what's going on in between them and Danny regarding his secret. Sorry if that disappoints anybody! I love you all! Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4 Potions

Hello everybody! AGAIN! Enjoy this next chapter!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 3

_ Harry_

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over to where Danny was sleeping. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Although, while I observed him, he shivered slightly. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room in worry. At that moment Nearly Headless Nick floated through the room. Danny sighed in relief.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked skeptically. Danny nodded. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and swung his legs over the bed, putting him in a sitting up position.

"Good morning Harry. Sorry about that. I used to live in Amity Park so I get scared by some of the ghosts. These ghosts seem to be permanently intangible though so there's no reason to freak out." Danny said quickly. This made me suspicious. He knew the ghost was coming before it came into the room. How did he manage to do that? I would have to figure that out later. It was Danny's first full day at Hogwarts and I needed to show him around. We both got out of bed and put on our robes and went down to the great hall for breakfast. We met Ron and Hermione down there.

"Hello Harry and Danny! Excited for your first day at Hogwarts Danny?" Hermione asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah I am actually. It's sure to be different than anything I've seen in America that's for sure." Danny said as he munched on a pancake.

"What class do you have first mate?" Ron asked. Danny pulled out a sheet of parchment and read it over.

"Potions with Snape." I smiled. He had his first class with all of us. That would make it easier for me to show him around. So we all finished up our breakfast and headed off to the dungeons.

_Danny _

I am so confused as to how these people manage to not get lost around here. There were so many passageways and stairs it could drive one insane. Potions was all the way in the dungeons which I have to admit, kind of creeped me out. And I fight ghosts! I remember saying that to Tucker when Ember tried to become all powerful. Good times. Harry, Ron and Hermione all led me down to the class where we saw a blonde kid walking in the same direction as us. I noticed that Harry became a lot more hostile.

"Hello Potter. Taking the new kid around eh? What's wrong? He can't find his own way around the school." The blonde kid sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said with a cold tone. I looked at him. He was clenching his fists.

"Malfoy was it? Why does it seem to me like I'm not going to like you?" I asked while smirking. I enjoyed my witty banter.

"I don't have a clue new kid." He said.

"I have a name and it's Danny. Stop picking on them. The one thing I hate is a bully. So shut it." I said before opening the door to potions. Harry stared at me in astonishment. Snape assigned Harry to be my potion making partner and we got to work. I looked at the ingredient list and one ingredient caught my attention. _Blood Blossoms. _They were an anti-ghost plant.

"Harry, when it comes time to add the blood blossoms, can you do it? I'm deadly allergic to them and I can't touch them." I asked. Harry looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off and nodded. That's when things went bad. I was looking at my book, trying to figure out the next step, when I reached down for the ladle to stir. Instead of touching the ladle, I accidently touched a blood blossom. Instinctively, I pulled my hand away but I knew that it wouldn't make a difference. I could already feel the pain coming. It shot up from my fingertips and spread throughout my body like wildfire. My skin turned bright red and it felt like I was being burned from the inside out. I collapsed to the floor while trying to breathe and not to scream out in pain.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Harry asked. His only response was a whimper from me. At that point, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed out. I was sure by then; the whole entire class would be staring at me. Great just great.

"Harry! What is going on with young Daniel?" Snape said. Harry looked at me worriedly then back at Snape.

"Well, he's deadly allergic to blood blossoms and he accidently touched one." Snape's brow furrowed before he finally understood why I was screaming my ass off.

"Harry, I want you to take Mr. Fenton to Madam Pomfrey's immediately and tell her what happened. She will know what to do." Harry nodded and tried. Repeat tried, to pick me up. He couldn't lift me. I tried standing up to help Harry out, but the pain was just too much. I collapsed back on to the floor. Ron rushed over and helped Harry and they carried me, who was still screaming and begging for the pain to stop, all the way to the hospital wing.

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said while leading us to a bed, "What happened to young Danny?" Harry explained it all to her and she laid me down on a bed.

"I understand. I know what to do. Don't worry, he will be fine." At that moment I blacked out.

_ Harry _

I felt so bad about what happened to Danny. His screams were like something out of my nightmares. His skin had turned a bright red and he had put himself in the fetal position. He was in agony. When he said allergic reaction, I thought he meant swelling or a bad rash but I didn't know it caused him pain and trouble breathing. He lay there in bed. His colour began to return to the pale white it was before and his breathing became more even. I took this opportunity to talk with Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, we need to talk. I have something important to tell you." They leaned in closer eager to hear what I had to say.

"This morning, I woke up a minute before Danny and had waited for him. While I was watching him sleep, he shivered and woke up immediately. He looked around the room as if something was about to attack him. Then Nearly Headless Nick came in and Danny relaxed and told me that ghosts would always attack his city and he was scared. He didn't know Nick was coming though! He was asleep and was alert before Nick even entered the room! Then in potions, his allergic reaction…" This puzzled us all. Something was up and I was going to find out what.

And another chapter finished! Don't worry I will eventually get to DADA but that's for the next chapter. So, do you think Danny was really asleep while they were talking? You will have to read the next chappie to find out! MORE COOKIES!


	5. Chapter 5 DADA

Oh look! It's a new chapter! Finally we will have the long awaited DADA class! Thank you to all those who reviewed and put me on your favourites! You have all supported me so much and it really means a lot to me! So… ALLONS-Y!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 4

_ Danny _

When I woke up, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at me with looks of concern on their faces. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was still in the hospital wing.

"Danny! You're awake! How're you feeling? You've been asleep almost all day. You woke up just in time for defense against the dark arts!" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks for helping me out back there…" I smiled at them.

"We were so worried about you! Your screams sounded horrible. Did it really hurt that bad?" Hermione asked. I chuckled slightly.

"Hermione, you don't know the half of it." I said seriously. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my books which were set on my bedside table. Someone must have brought them for me. We were on our way to DADA when I realised, I was supposed to be 'tutored'.

"Uh… guys? For DADA I'm getting a private session so, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later!" They nodded and kept walking towards the class. I ran into the nearest bathroom and said my catchphrase. After checking for other people of course.

"Going' Ghost!" The bluish whitish rings appeared around my waist and split in two revealing Phantom. I flew into the classroom, invisibly and intangibly of course. I landed in Lupin's office and turned visible once again. Lupin jumped in his seat and let out a little yelp.

"Daniel! You scared me!" I snickered a little. Lupin calmed himself and then spoke to me.

"Daniel, will I be able to trust you to not leave the classroom? Or do I have to put you back in the blue box?" I paled. I HATED the blue box. It also got on my nerves when he called me Daniel. It made me feel like some sort of important person.

"Please, call me Danny and yes you can trust me. I AM NOT GOING BACK IN THAT DREADED BOX EVER AGAIN!" Lupin smiled at me. We had a few minutes before class started so, I told him some of my ghost fighting stories. Lupin nodded in understanding as I explained the details of Pariah Dark and the Disasteroid. They were some of my biggest battles. I would have told him about my evil future self, but I wasn't ready to talk about that just yet.

"So you weren't joking when you said you saved the world! Fascinating! Some of these students might recognize you as they were muggle-born." I laughed slightly.

"Alright, class is about to start. So, you will enter the room with me but I wish for you to be invisible until I give you a proper introduction. If the students ask you a question, answer it to the best of your abilities." I nodded.

"Dramatic entrance huh? This is sure to be fun…" I mumbled as I turned invisible and intangible once again and floated beside Lupin. He walked out the door and I followed slowly. In front of me sat three rows of wooden desks. Two people sat at each. I recognized that the two houses were Slytherin and Gryffindor. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking eager to learn. I was never like that in my school so this teacher must really be interesting. He walked up to the chalkboard and the classroom fell silent.

"Good afternoon! For the next few weeks, we will be learning about an interesting type of magical being. Ghosts and to help us out, we have a ghost in the classroom! He is famous throughout the muggle world because he saved it. I'll now ask you to give a warm welcome to Danny Phantom!" I took that as my cue to go visible. I was floating cross-legged about three feet in the air above Lupin. The class clapped and I smiled meekly and waved back. Some people I heard with my heightened senses whisper about me. They knew who I was then. It was nice to know that not everyone in the wizarding world was completely oblivious to what goes on outside of magic.

"Now, there are many different types of ghosts. There are ghosts like nearly headless Nick and then there are ghosts like Phantom here and then there are those which are just lingering spirits. We will talk about each as well as other things ghost related. If you have any questions for Phantom, I would ask that you raise your hand and he will answer them as best as he can." A dozen hands flew up. Including Harry, Ron and Hermione's. I pointed at Hermione first.

"Hello Danny Phantom. I wanted to say thank you for saving all of us and I have a question. Aren't all ghosts permanently intangible and a silvery gray colour?" They must have been thinking of the ghosts here at Hogwarts.

"Hello Ms. Granger! The answer to that question would be no. As you can tell I am perfectly tangible at the moment and my eyes are green and my outfit is black. I think your professor will explain it to you as to why I am like this." I moved to the next hand which belonged to Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, my name is Neville. Do you get any special powers as a ghost?" Here was a question I loved answering.

"Nice to meet you Neville. Yes I do have special powers. There are the basic ghost powers which are flying, invisibility and intangibility. It really depends on the ghost. Some ghosts are stuck with only those three powers and then there are others like me. I can shoot ecto-blasts, I have ice powers, I can overshadow people and there are some powers that I only use on rare occasions. Those powers drain me the most. Technus, for example, is ghost who has an obsession for technology therefore; he is able to control technology. It really depends on your obsession." I finished. Next I answered Harry's question.

"What do you mean by obsession? Oh and I'm Harry Potter by the way." He said shyly. How was I going to explain that one?

"Nice to finally meet the boy who lived. Anyways, that's a tough question. I guess an obsession is kind of like a ghost's affinity. Like I said earlier, Technus loved technology and now that he's dead, it's sort of his affinity. Obsession normally deals with something they loved back when they were human. Does that answer your question? This is a first for me so I'm not that good…" I said awkwardly. Harry laughed a little and nodded. I smiled at him. Then that Malfoy kid shouted out something that shocked me.

"How long have you been dead?" I glared at him. He clearly had no respect. I mean, I know I'm not actually dead but I half died! To ghosts, this question was considered extremely rude.

"Sorry, but I don't recall giving you permission to say anything blondie! Just so you know, it's considered very rude to ask a ghost about their death. Because I'm nice I'll answer your question. I died about two years ago." The whole classroom gasped. Not just at my sudden outburst on Malfoy, but because I hadn't died that long ago. Malfoy was kind of scared of me now and I thought it was funny how this kid thought he was so cool but in reality, he was a coward. He slid low in his seat and pretty much kept his mouth shut.

"Yes I know I haven't been dead that long. Any more questions?" I said much more calmly this time. I pointed at Ron.

"Hullo, my name is Ron. If you don't mind me asking, I don't want to sound rude but, how did you die?"

"Nice to meet you Ron! I died in a lab accident. I was electrocuted to death. I know fun right? Don't worry about sounding rude; as long as you ask politely instead of just saying it then it's not as rude." Ron smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Now, I think we should let your teacher do his job and teach you about ghosts. Go ahead Lupin." He nodded and began the class.

"Now, as Phantom explained, there are other types of ghosts. Today we will be focusing on the kinds of ghosts here at Hogwarts. The ghosts here are a silvery shade in colour. They are also permanently intangible. Some of you may be wondering what intangible means. Basically, it means they can walk through stuff. There are some ghosts here at Hogwarts such as Peeves, who are what are known as poltergeists. Poltergeists can interact with solid objects. Now seeing as class is almost over, for homework, I would ask that you interview a Hogwarts ghost. That does NOT include Phantom. Have a good day class dismissed." The class gathered their books and filed out of the room. I said goodbye to Lupin and flew out of the room invisibly and headed for the common room where I knew my friends would be waiting. I turned human again and sat there righting a letter to Sam. I talked about life at Hogwarts and my new friends and after about every sentence I made sure to tell her how much I missed her and loved her. After I finished my letter, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered chatting away.

"Danny! You missed a wicked DADA! We had Danny Phantom come in to help out Lupin and Malfoy was being a jerk and Phantom told him off! It was awesome!" Ron shouted happily. I laughed. They must really hate that kid.

_Harry_

After Danny went to sleep that night, all three of us went down to the common room and sat in front of the fireplace. I had some suspicions about Danny.

"Okay let's figure out what we know. Danny Fenton is new to Hogwarts. He came at the same time as Danny Phantom and they both have the same first name. If you ask me, that's a bit odd and coincidental. We can't forget about Danny's allergies. Blood blossoms." I told them. Hermione being the braniac she was, wrote all of this down in her notebook.

"I'll look up some more info on blood blossoms. I also noticed something a bit odd. Today in DADA with Phantom, I never told him my name but he already knew it. How would he know my name if he's never met me?" Hermione made a good point. That was weird. Danny also said he had a private session for DADA and that's when Phantom showed up… I had a feeling they were related in some way but, one had green eyes and white hair and the other had black hair and blue eyes. One was also dead and one was alive. It made no sense but I knew I had to find out more about Phantom and Danny. We all went back to sleep with no clue how all of this was going to help us. We had no idea where to go from here but we would find a way. I was determined.

That's it! End of this chapter! So yeah, Danny was asleep while they were talking because Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping draught. I hope I did DADA well enough for you guys because I don't know how well my writing is until you guys tell me. Flames will be used to bake fahitas and cookies.


	6. Chapter 6 Clues and wails

Hello my readers! It's time for another chapter! Big surprise! Not really but whatever! One of my reviewers named jeanette9a who wished for me to do something. In this chapter I shall grant her wish!

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" There you go! Now in this chapter she will be granted her wish! AHAHAHHAHAHHA! Moving on….

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but obviously I don't

Chapter 5

_ Harry_

Ron, Hermione, Danny and I all were sitting in History of Magic. Professor Binns always took forever. After what felt like hours of idle chat and utter boredom, Binns finally came in the room. Danny gasped and when I looked over at him, he had his head duck down and a weird looking blue mist came out of his mouth. One more thing to add on the list of curious things about Danny. He looked around nervously and as he did so, I quickly turned my head so it didn't look like I was watching him. He sighed in relief and looked up to the teacher. He was shivering slightly as if he was freezing but I passed it off. We sat there bored out of our minds as we always were in history of magic. I never liked history class back at my muggle school and I remember Danny saying it was the one class he wished he didn't have to take. I mean, history was in the past, why did we have to learn it in the present? Well, it did help me a little last year with the whole chamber of secrets issue… Maybe history wasn't a total waste. After class was over, us and Danny parted ways and I took this time to tell Ron and Hermione of my latest finding concerning Danny.

"Today, during history of magic, right when Binns came in the room, Danny gasped and a weird blue mist came out of his mouth. He looked like he was trying to hide it. Hermione, did you get that research done on blood blossoms?" She nodded while jotting down more notes about our friend.

"Blood blossoms are a typical magic ingredient but, they also happen to be an anti-ghost plant. Any ghost that comes in contact with them will experience excruciating pain even when they break contact with it. They need a special type of medicine to stop the pain. Although the book didn't mention what medicine it was. Danny of course isn't a ghost. He is alive! It makes no sense!" Hermione said in clear agitation that her research didn't make this mystery any easier.

"Here's an idea guys! Maybe Danny really does have just allergies to blood blossoms and maybe he and Phantom arriving at the same time is purely coincidental! Maybe he heard of Hermione's brilliance and already knew who she was! Did you ever think of that? I mean Harry; you've already got this whole Sirius issue! It would cause you way too much stress to add another mystery on top of that! So why don't we just leave it be? Hmm?" Ron whisper shouted. He did make a valid point. I already had enough to deal with and didn't want to add onto it. On the other hand, Phantom and Fenton were both so mysterious! I thought about what Hermione said about the blood blossoms. Danny, when he touched them, WAS in excruciating pain… Like as if he was a ghost. But Danny was CLEARLY alive! I mean sure his skin is slightly cold to the touch and sure maybe he's way too pale but he's alive! He was in no means dead or a ghost. I shrugged it off and walked into DADA.

_Danny_

I sat floating in the air waiting for DADA to start. Today in history of magic was a close one! Who would've thought that the teacher was a ghost? I just hoped nobody noticed my constant shivering and the blue mist come out of my mouth. If they saw it, it could only go downhill from there. I watched as all the students filed in. Everyone took out their homework and handed it in to Lupin who smiled. I looked over Lupin's shoulder at some of the interviews. They were… interesting. Today was sure to be fun. Today was the day to learn about my type of ghost. I wanted to take this opportunity to torture a certain blonde boy *cough Malfoy cough*. He was an annoying little kid that I would be happy to give him a taste of his own medicine!

"Alright class settle down! Now that we can get started, today we will focus on Phantom's type of ghost. He will give a brief demonstration of his powers. His type of ghost is solid unless they wish to become intangible. The ghosts here at Hogwarts are different because they cannot leave the school grounds. Phantom can leave his haunt though. I don't really know the reason why this affects colour and intangibility but, they are distinctly different. Phantom, you may begin." He motioned for me to start so I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, as I'm sure you noticed, I can fly." I flew around a bit before moving on.

"I can go invisible." I did that very thing and the whole classroom gasped in amazement. It was pretty funny.

"I can become intangible." I flew over to a certain Slytherin and stuck my hand through his head which caused him to shriek like a little girl. I snickered. Some of the other students wanted to try it so I did the exact same thing. The only difference was they didn't scream.

"I have ice powers." A blue aura appeared around my hand as I channelled my cold-core. I made a small necklace and handed it to Hermione who accepted it with a huge grin. I noticed Ron giving me a cold glare. Looks like somebody has a crush!

"I can produce ecto-blasts. Lupin? Can you magically create some kind of dummy?" He nodded and conjured one. The blue around my hand turned to green and I blasted the dummy with my finger; completely obliterating the top half of it. The whole class gasped in terror. I snickered.

"I can do way worse. I can overshadow somebody. What that means is that I can take over their body and the person will have no recollection of what happened. I think I shall demonstrate on this brave, young man!" I pointed at Malfoy. His eyes went wide in fear. I charged myself at him and at that moment I was viewing the world from his eyes. I started slapping his face.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" That trick never got old. I slapped him a few more times before exiting. The whole class was in hysterics. Malfoy rubbed the side of his face.

"Why does my face hurt? Why do I have the strange urge to hit myself?" At this point even Lupin was laughing. I flew back to the front.

"I have one other power that I can't demonstrate inside. If you wish to see it, you'll have to go outside. Lupin do we have permission?" He smiled and nodded. The whole class gathered their books and walked outside. I floated next to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were congratulating me and attempting to calm themselves.

"That was nothing! Wait until you see the damage I can do with this power." I told them. They paled. I shrugged it off and talked with them as if I had never met them. Minutes later, we arrived at the border of the forest.

"This is what is known as a ghostly wail. Please, unless you want to lose the ability to hear, plug your ears." They did as they were told. I motioned for them to back up and walked up to the front. I took in a deep breath. I hoped this wouldn't make me change back. I was taking a big risk here. Then I unleashed my power on the forest. The trees blew back and some were uprooted. When I finished, I fell down to my knees and used everything in my power to prevent the rings from appearing. The class unplugged their ears and rushed over to see what was wrong with me.

"This power requires a lot of energy is all. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said in between raspy breaths. Lupin helped me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the castle. He dismissed the class but Harry and company refused to leave.

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Lupin asked with worry lining each of his words. I nodded slightly as he laid me on his desk. I tensed up and leapt off the table. Harry, Lupin, Ron and Hermione looked at me confused.

"It reminds me of an exam table. There are a few ghost hunters back at Amity who threatened to rip me apart molecule by molecule. Now I am terrified of exam tables. The thought of being dissected is too much to bear." I said quietly while deciding to sit in a chair.

"If they know you don't wish to be dissected, then why do they keep on doing it?" Hermione asked politely. I laughed slightly. The memory still etched into my head. Mom was telling me how ghosts didn't feel and they were just post human consciousness. Of course now that she knew my secret, it wasn't as bad at home.

"They are under the impression that ghosts do not feel. Emotionally and physically. So they think that when they cut me open that I won't feel it. How wrong they are." Lupin asked the kids to leave so I could rest. As soon as they did leave however, I immediately changed back into a human. I said goodnight to Lupin and walked out of the room. I checked the hallways for Harry and friends but they weren't there. So I walked back up to the common room. Harry sat in the common room by the fire while Ron and Hermione argued about Ron's strange attraction to food. I sat next to Harry who seemed deep in thought. His jet black hair covered his olive green eyes. I decided not to break his train of thought and just sat there until they decided to head down to the great hall for dinner. We ate a wonderful meal. After that, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I wished the rest of my week was like that, but Skulker wouldn't take a break…

OOOOOHHHHH CLIFFY! You probably all hate me now XD Please send me your reviews and tell me how I did and if there is something I should fix. Flames will be used to grill a nice steak. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Not him again

Hello my readers. I took a little break from this story to finally update my Zelda story. I've been getting a lot of reviews concerning the fact that Danny got kidnapped. So I will explain it. They knew if they went to Amity Park and just asked Danny, that he would most likely say no and fly away or ecto-blast them. So, they took him by force so he could listen to Dumbledore's suggestion and just hear Dumbledore out before making a decision. Then if he didn't want to, then they would have let him go back home no problem. Danny being the nice guy he is, said yes and if he had said no, there would be no story. Is this all making sense to you? That's all I would like to say. Now we shall get on with the real chapter.

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Besides you know my house…

_Danny_

It had been a few days that I had been at Hogwarts and so far no ghost attacks. I should be thankful for that, but with the Hogwarts ghosts floating around everywhere, it was kind of hard to keep my cool. As long as I didn't hear "BEWARE!" I felt fine. Skulker was probably totally pissed that I was nowhere to be found in Amity. I was happy he hadn't shown up. I'm so sick of him telling me how much he wants to hang my pelt on his wall. Ew… So like I was saying, I was pretty grateful, but Skulker managed to find me.

I was walking through the halls with Harry and Ron when my ghost sense went off. I thought it was probably just another Hogwarts ghost, but boy was I wrong. We kept walking when I heard a familiar voice say, "Where is the ghost child? I know he is somewhere in this castle! I wish to hang his pelt on my wall." I paled instantly. How had he found me?

"Hey guys? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I ran away and transformed in the bathroom and flew up to the common room to grab the thermos. I flew back to where I was walking with Harry and Ron. Skulker was there scaring the crap out of several kids.

"Hey metal head! Looking for me?" I shouted. Skulker turned and faced me. I was floating with a smirk on my face. Skulker smiled evilly.

"Finally I have found you! There is no escaping this time ghost child! I will have your pelt!" Skulker shouted back. I laughed.

"Really? How many times have you and I fought and how many times have you won? Zero that's right! So what makes you think you can come here, scare the students and claim that you will finally win? Because Skulker? You won't." I said. I raised my hand and with that, the battle begun.

_ Harry_

Danny ran off to the bathroom and me being curious, followed him. When I arrived, I found that there was nobody here. I walked back out to where I left Ron standing. I got back to find that Ron was terrified. There was a big metal floating thing. Could this be the kind of ghost that Danny Phantom described? Before I could do anything, I heard Phantom shout out behind me. Phantom called the ghost Skulker which I assumed was his name. Phantom went on about Skulker never winning and raised a glowing green hand and fired at Skulker. The metal ghost flew out of the way and fired a rocket thing at Phantom who raised a green shield and blocked it. He flew down towards a very terrified Ron, picked him up and flew him to safety and he was about to do the same for me.

"Harry, I know you fought a basilisk but, this is way too dangerous. I don't want you getting involved so go join up with Ron!" Phantom shouted while firing another ecto-blast at Skulker. I shook my head and he looked shocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" He shouted at me while dodging a punch from the metal ghost.

"I want to help! Is there anything I could do?" I asked. Phantom sighed and handed me a metal cylinder. I looked at it oddly.

"It traps ghosts! I'll hold off Skulker and when I give you the go ahead, take the cap off and aim it at him! Okay?" Phantom said like it was totally obvious what it was. I nodded and prepared to fire. Danny shot an ice ray and froze Skulker. He shouted at me to do it, so I took the cap off and watched as a blue light sucked up the ghost. I replaced the cap and gave it back to Phantom.

"Thank god for the Fenton thermos!" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said as if he had said too much.

"Fenton? As in Danny Fenton who is staying here for a few weeks? Why do you have his thermos?" I asked skeptically. Phantom sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this one.

"Yeah him. Danny's parents are ghost hunters. They invent all kinds of ghost hunting equipment. I befriended Danny and asked him if I could borrow some of it to help me out. So he gave me the thermos so I could trap ghosts and send them back to the ghost zone. Danny's dad is obsessed with putting Fenton in front of every invention he makes. Danny doesn't really like talking about his parents though. They kind of embarrass him." Phantom said grudgingly. I nodded and waved goodbye to him as he flew off into another direction. Later on when I saw Danny, I asked him about his parents. He told me about them and he clearly was embarrassed. Before we went to bed, I saw the thermos sitting on Danny's bedside table. It piqued my curiosity but I decided to leave it all to another day.

The end…. Of that chapter…. Flames will be used to bake cupcakes. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Putting together the pieces

Hey guys! I hope I cleared up the whole kidnapping thing to you because I'm still getting questions about it! So stop asking about it! Anyways, NEW CHAPTER! Consider yourselves lucky!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing… although I wish I did because then I would be rich XD

_ Harry!_

Fred and George are life savers! By giving me the marauders map, I was able to sneak into Hogsmeade where I found out that Sirius Black is actually my godfather. I made it pretty evident how upset I was to Hermione, Ron and Danny. Speaking of Danny, I had told Ron and Hermione about what his parents did and about the thermos. I also told them about Danny's mysterious disappearance in the bathroom. We all found this curious. Now that I had the marauders map, I could find out where he took his tutoring sessions during DADA because maybe it had something to do with Phantom.

Sunday night, I sat in bed watching the map. Danny walked over to me and looked over my shoulder. He looked at the map curiously.

"Hey Harry? What is that?" He asked curiously. I looked up at him and saw that his ice blue eyes were worried.

"It's a map that shows everybody in Hogwarts and where they are and where they are headed." I said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason just wondering… you said everyone right?" Danny asked worriedly. I nodded slowly; obviously curious as to why Danny was panicking.

"Well shit." Danny muttered under his breath. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled out a letter and read it over. Every night he would read that letter. He told me it was from his girlfriend so it was understandable why he read it every day. It seemed to calm him down as he flopped down and snuggled under the covers. I did the very same. Although that night, I didn't get any sleep. I was too busy thinking of where Danny went to during DADA. There were so many possibilities.

_Danny!_

That map Harry had was a huge problem. I only hoped that he hadn't found out anything. Or that he wouldn't use it during DADA because if he did, my secret was out. I managed to calm down and thought, what would Jazz do? My sister always had a solution. But no matter what, I couldn't come up with a good solution to my problem. These kids were smarter than most, which meant, they could have already caught on.

"I wonder what we're going to learn today in DADA! I hope Phantom embarrasses Malfoy again!" Ron said excitedly as we headed towards the classroom. As usual, I ditched and went to the bathroom to transform and headed towards the classroom.

_Back to Harry!_

I sat down at my desk and pulled the map out. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered under my breath. The map came to life and I looked around to make sure Lupin wasn't in the room. Phantom appeared at the front of the room and laid down midair. I checked my map to look for Danny. Something was wrong. The map was saying that Danny was in the room. In the front of the room to be exact. I looked up and saw Phantom floating and waiting. I focused on his face and replaced white hair with black hair and green eyes with blue eyes. It was a perfect match. I gasped and Danny snapped his head up. He looked directly at me and saw what was in my hands. His eyes went wide in fear.

"What did you see?" He mouthed. It was clearly directed at me. By this point, Hermione was paying attention as well.

"Nothing…" I mouthed back. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't seem too convinced. He flew into Lupin's office and flew out. He asked me to come out with him into the hallway. I followed him out and he stood there with an angry look on his face.

"I'm only going to say this once. What did you see on the map?" He asked with a cold tone to his voice. I panicked. What was I going to say?

"It said Danny Phantom. Why? Is there something you're hiding that involves the map?" I asked hoping he would spill. He glared at me.

"Do you think I'm hiding something?" This was a slip on his part.

"Remember when you first came? You were stuck in that blue box? You asked Lupin if we would find out your secret. That kind of means that you have one. One that you aren't willing to share obviously." I said, proud that I had outsmarted him.

"It isn't polite to ask about a dead person's secret Potter." He said with the same cold tone. He pulled me back into class. Through the door. It was a weird feeling, I felt all tingly. I sat down and put the map away while Phantom glared at me. Lupin stood and began the lesson.

"Today, we will learn about a very rare type of ghost. They are so rare in fact, they are considered a myth. They are called Halfas. Halfas are the most powerful ghosts in all of ghost history. The reason behind their name is because they are half human and half ghost. They choose to remain hidden and never reveal themselves willingly. There could be one in this very room and nobody would know. It would take a lot of effort to find one and figure out his/her secret. They are extremely powerful beings. They may not realize it themselves, but the amount of power they have, could easily take down you-know-who. Their powers vary but they have many. It would not be in your best interest to anger one should you meet one." Lupin said. It suddenly clicked in my mind. Danny was a halfa. I gasped again and so did Hermione. Something told me she figured it out too. Danny face-palmed because he realized that Lupin just solved it for us. He looked up at us. He was pissed. Clearly I wasn't listening to Lupin because I just pissed off a halfa. When class ended, Danny grabbed Hermione and I by our robes and dragged us back inside the classroom.

"So you found out? How did you do it?" He asked coldly. He was really angry. Hermione looked at me and I began.

"Well, we found it odd that Fenton and Phantom came at the same time and had the exact same first name. Then there was the blood blossoms incident. Hermione looked up more info on that and found out they were an anti-ghost plant. Then we got really curious whenever you left for DADA. Also every day in history of magic, a weird blue mist would come out of your mouth. Then there was that attack by Skulker. You ran off to the bathroom and I followed only to find that you weren't there. Then there was the Fenton thermos. I saw it on your bedside table. Today, I used the map to find out where you were and it said you were right in the classroom. Then to sum it up, Lupin's info on Halfas." I said. Danny sighed. A strange blue/white ring appeared around his waist and it split in two. One travelled up, while the other went down. As the rings moved, it revealed Danny's human form. He looked up at us with his now blue eyes.

"Congrats. You've figured it out."

Hooray! They figured it out! Well Hermione and Harry have but what about Ron? You will have to read more to find out! Flames will be used to bake muffins!


	9. Chapter 9 The truth

Hello hello! Yes new chapter! Thank you to all who review and put me on your favourites! This story is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would… I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! If any of you are major Zelda fans, then review and tell me! I need someone to geek out with! Have you played Skyward Sword? It really is an amazing game! Ugh... sorry I'm babbling! Allons-y!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

_Harry_

Danny bowed his head down and hid his face from Hermione and I. Hermione looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. She clearly didn't know how to handle this.

"Danny? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He took a deep breath in and nodded.

"So, what would you like to know? Ask away. I'm pretty used to this by now." Danny said after finally looking us in the eye. His blue eyes showed no signs of anger which I considered a good sign. Of course Hermione wanted to take advantage of this.

"Were you born like this?" She asked quietly. Danny shook his head.

"Remember when Ron asked me how I died? That was true. Although there are several details I left out. As you know, my parents are ghost hunters. They are constantly coming up with new 'inventions'. I like to call them torture devices though. Anyways, one day about two years ago, my parents built a ghost portal. There is an alternate dimension known as the ghost zone. This is where the portal would lead. So my parents plugged it in and it didn't work. So my friends and I went and decided to check it out. My friend Sam dared me to go inside so, I put on a hazmat suit and walked inside. It was really dark and so I used the walls to lead me through. My parents, being the geniuses that they are, put the on button inside the portal and I accidently pushed it. The portal turned on and shocked me. I guess ectoplasm got mixed with my DNA and made me half ghost. It hurt like hell." Danny explained. That must have been hard to live with. His parents being ghost hunters and all… I wondered if they ever tried to kill Danny…

"Okay… So, did your parents ever try to kill you?" Danny laughed at that one.

"Yes on many occasions actually," He said while chuckling. "Before the whole saving the world thing, my dad would constantly threaten to rip me apart molecule by molecule. Sometimes I actually thought they were going to find out but like I said earlier, my parents are 'geniuses'." Hermione and I laughed a little. Poor Danny!

"Oh my goodness! That's horrible! Anyways, are there any other Halfas?" Hermione asked while laughing. Danny paled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. One is stuck somewhere in space but I won't reveal their identity to you because it's his secret to tell. Not mine. The only other one I know of is my clone. Danielle. Yes my clone is a girl. Don't judge." He said awkwardly. I checked the time and realized we should probably go get ready for dinner.

"Guys, we should head back to the common room now. Don't worry Danny, we won't tell anybody your secret. Although I'm sure it will take Ron awhile to figure it out." I said laughing. If Ron hadn't clued in yet, it was only a matter of time before he did. Danny smiled and thanked us. The rings appeared around his body as he changed back into Phantom.

"Come on. We are flying. I don't feel like walking up all those stairs it takes way too long." Danny grabbed both of our hands and we rose into the air immediately. I was used to being airborne because of Quidditch but to Hermione, this was totally new. Danny turned us invisible and intangible and flew us up to Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled and laughed the whole way up. As soon as we got back, Danny flew up to the guy's dorm and came back down the stairs as a human. Ron walked into the room along with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys! Where were you after DADA?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Thank god Hermione was there.

"Oh, Lupin wanted to talk to us is all." She said with ease. Ron nodded and sat down with us.

_Danny_

At first, I was pissed. Now, I was fine. Harry and Hermione were very smart for their age and were able to figure out mysteries very easily. I mean, they had experience. From what they told me of their adventures in the chamber of secrets, mysteries weren't exactly new to them. I wondered how long it would take Ron to figure this all out. He clearly was not the smartest of the so called golden trio. I mean, Lupin gave away the biggest hint of all. Which reminds me, I have to talk to him about that later…

"So, are you really a wizard? Or are you a muggle?" Harry asked while I walked with him to Hagrid's house. I had completely forgotten about that!

"I'm a muggle. Well, not entirely but I can't use magic like you can. All I have are my ghost powers. Because of that, finding out magic exists didn't really phase me." I explained to Harry. Harry put his hands to his mouth and gasped in surprise.

"So you're a muggle? Awesome!" Harry said as we continued down the path towards Hagrid's.

Yeah. That's it. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers! Flames will be used to make smores.


	10. Chapter 10 Ron becomes smart

Hello everybody! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Now on to the new chapter!

Dragged away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything. Stop the internet apocalypse!

Chapter 9

_Danny_

Harry and I had talked to Hagrid for a brief moment and then we went back to the common room. When I was sure everybody was asleep, I turned into Phantom and flew towards Lupin's office. I had several things to say to him. When I turned visible, Lupin jumped out of his seat and it took him several minutes to calm down.

"Daniel? What brings you here? Especially at this time of night!" I glared at him.

"What was going through your mind when you decided to do a lesson on Halfas in front of everybody? Harry and Hermione now have figured out my secret because of you!" I yelled at him. He stood up and straightened his jacket. I was fuming. I was so mad that if I were a cartoon, I would probably have smoke coming out of my ears.

"They found out already? I knew they were good at solving mysteries but I didn't expect this to happen so quickly!" He said to himself. I glared at him some more.

"What did you expect? When you do a lesson on Halfas all of their questions will be answered! Ugh…" I said frustrated. I heard footsteps coming from outside the office so I flew outside. I decided to leave this conversation for another day. When I arrived in the classroom I saw a very surprised Ron Weasley.

"Phantom? What are you doing here?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Might I ask you the same question? I do believe that all students are supposed to be in bed right now." I said with a smirk. He paled and fiddled with his pajama top.

"Um... well you see… I was just…uh… sleepwalking?" He said. I raised my eyebrow even higher.

"Uh huh sure that's what happened. Alright I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower. Come on, grab my hand." Ron walked over to me cautiously and took my hand. I turned us invisible and intangible as I flew us up. When we arrived back in the common room, I nodded to Ron before turning invisible and flying up to my bed where I changed back into Fenton. I got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. I could hear Ron trudging up the stairs and entering the common room. I fell into a deep sleep.

_Harry_

Ron had come running up to Hermione, Danny and I the very next day.

"Guys! I was walking around at night and heard somebody yelling so I followed the noise and it was Phantom and Lupin!" Danny paled at the mention of Phantom. Hermione and I had to try really hard not to laugh.

"Geez Danny! You're paler than a ghost!" Ron said; serious lined with every word. At this point I was rolling on the floor laughing. Ron looked at me funny before continuing his story. So far, all Ron had figured out was that Phantom was a halfa. He hadn't clued in that Danny Fenton was Phantom's human half. Danny had sighed in relief when he realised that his secret hadn't yet been revealed.

"I bet you want to figure out who Phantom's human half is don't you?" Danny asked with a smile. Ron's eyes widened.

"Yes I do! I think we can figure this out!" Ron said. Hermione and I only giggled before continuing to the great hall. When Danny was out of earshot, Ron pulled aside.

"Guys, I think Danny might be Phantom's human half. I mean the similarities are too obvious to ignore. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Hermione." Ron said with pride. Hermione and I looked at each other unsure of what to say. Danny had come around the corner and Ron immediately began talking.

"Danny, is there something you would like to share with us? Something, concerning your connection with Phantom?" Danny looked at us and nodded. The blue/white rings appeared around Danny's waist and split in two. They traveled over his body, turning the black robes into a black and white jumpsuit with a DP logo on the front. Ron shouted in triumph. Hermione decided to break the news to Ron.

"Ron, Harry and I already knew about Danny's secret. We found out the other day during that lesson on Halfas. We didn't want to tell you because even we weren't supposed to know. Sorry." Hermione said. Several emotions showed on Ron's face. Shock, anger, betrayal and finally, acceptance. Danny smiled and shrugged at Ron.

"TA-DA!" Danny said. He couldn't stop smiling. Hermione, Ron and I joined in laughter. We laughed for quite some time before heading back to the common room. Well, Danny had to go talk to Dumbledore about something so the rest of us went up. We sat on the plush red couch and talked. Hermione and I filled him in on some of Danny's past. Like how he became a Halfa. Ron was very intrigued about Phantom came into existence. All of a sudden a voice said, "Talking about me? How touching!"

We turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that Danny was in ghost form and floating cross legged in the air. He smiled and waved at us. We waved back.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" I asked. Danny shrugged and laid with his hands behind his head.

"It was alright. He just asked me how I liked school and stuff. I told him you guys knew my secret and he didn't seem very surprised. He told me you guys have a knack for getting into trouble. Is this true?" We all burst out into fits of laughter at Dumbledore's accurateness. We did seem to get in trouble a lot. I would never forget detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. What a horrid night.

"Yeah it's true. In the past two years alone we have probably broken the record for rule breaking. Dumbledore doesn't seem to mind though so I'm fine with it!" I said with a laugh. We spent the whole night laughing.

Yeah that's it. I hope you enjoyed! Ron finally figured it out. All thanks to Danny's carelessness!

Danny: I resent that! I was very careful! How could I have known Ron was being all sneaky!

Me: Okay sorry if I offended you Danny! Don't ecto-blast me! *hides behind couch*

Please review and flames will be used to make chili. Btw I had some questions concerning what a smore was. It's a mix of chocolate graham crackers and marshmallow and they are amazing.


	11. Chapter 11 A flight and a request

Hello my readers! Wow I just realised how long it's been since I updated. I AM SO SORRY! It's been insane these last few weeks with exams and what not. Please find it in yourself to forgive me! Anyways, NEW CHAPTER!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If only I owned them…but I don't. So shut up about it. Please help stop the internet apocalypse.

_Danny_

After I had revealed my secret to Ron, life had become less stressful. I found myself enjoying their company more than I ever did before. I wasn't completely happy though. It has been weeks since I had last seen Sam. I missed her dearly and before I was so worried about Harry and his friends figuring out my secret that I hadn't really had time to think about how much I missed her. So that day I made my way up to Dumbledore's office.

When I entered, he was already sitting at his desk. His eyes twinkled and his half-moon glasses sat atop the bridge of his nose. He wore deep purple robes and waved his hand to invite me in. I walked in and took a seat.

"What brings you here Danny? Any concerns?" He asked politely. I had grown to like the man much more since my 'capture'.

"Well, it's not so much a concern but it's more like a question/request." I said nervously. I wasn't sure how he was going to take this. He motioned for me to continue. "Well you see, my girlfriend back in America already knows about wizardry and stuff so I was wondering if she could visit me this Saturday?" I asked hesitantly. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback for a moment but it soon passed.

"How much do you care for your girlfriend?" He asked. I swallowed and prepared myself for the rant I was about to give.

"She has been my best friend since kindergarten. She was there when I became a Halfa and has helped me out ever since. During the time that the world was in danger I realised that I loved her. It wasn't one of those silly school crushes. This was something… more. I would die for her. If she was trapped somewhere for over a thousand years, I would try to find a way to get her out and if I couldn't, I would wait for her. That's how much I love her." I finished. At this point I was halfway to tears. I looked up at Dumbledore for an answer.

"I see. I will look into it. I understand you miss her dearly. Don't you worry Danny." I got up to leave. I walked out of his office and headed up to the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch talking about some guy named Sirius Black. I ignored what they were saying and sat down.

"Hey Danny! We have an idea." Harry said as I sat down. His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

"Okay what is this amazing idea of yours?" I said jokingly. Harry giggled before continuing.

"We want you to come flying with us. You can just use your powers while we use our brooms. It'll be fun! So are you in?" I lit up. Flying for fun was one of my guilty pleasures. I nodded.

"When were you thinking?" I asked. Harry and Ron sprung out of their seats and grabbed me by the arms and attempted to drag me away.

"Right now!" I merely turned intangible and watched them continue walking before realising I had escaped.

"You don't have to drag me I can walk you know." I laughed while walked up beside them. We headed out towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms while I went ghost. We rose in the air. Harry and Ron showed me tricks they had learned to do on their brooms. I watched. After a bit I flew towards the castle. I flew around the roofs and around every tower. Harry and Ron followed close behind. It was like a follow the leader sort of thing. I decided to have some fun with them.

I went top speed which for me was something around 200 miles per hour or something and flew towards the great hall. I turned intangible and flew right through it. Some students who were in there studying looked up in shock and pointed at me. I flew out only to find Harry and Ron on their brooms sitting on one of the roofs. I turned invisible and sat next to them before turning visible. I scared the crap out of Ron. Other than that, it was pretty peaceful up there on the roofs. We all sat there in silence and watched the sun set. When it was time for dinner we flew back down and I changed back. We headed into the dining hall where Hermione was waiting for us.

"Where have you three been? You've been gone for hours! I was starting to worry there had been some sort of accident." Hermione said while hitting Harry, Ron and I. I flinched.

"We got distracted!" Harry pleaded to avoid being hit one more time. Hermione glared at him. Her normally warm brown eyes glowed with anger.

"What were you distracted by? A cloud?" She sneered. I tried to hold back fits of laughter.

"No Hermione. We got distracted by the sunset. It was rather lovely if I do say so myself." I said. Hermione glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender. She forgave us and sat down for dinner. We ate and before I could leave, Hagrid walked up to me.

"Hello Danny! Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with ye'." I said bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and went to Dumbledore's office. I entered and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Hello Danny. I have given some thought to your request." I perked up and waited for his answer. "I will allow it for two days. Then Ms. Manson must leave I'm afraid. I hope that is satisfactory." Tears welled up in my eyes and I honestly wanted to run up and hug this man. So that's what I did. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" I mumbled into his shoulder. He patted my back and I let go.

"Now, Danny do you think Sam would be okay with leaving for the weekend?" He asked. I laughed a little as I wiped off the remaining tears.

"Yeah she'll be fine with it. If anything she will be trying to leave her house as much as possible. She has a strong dislike for her parents. They want her to be a certain way but she likes to voice her opinion a lot." Dumbledore nodded in understanding. He stood up and walked over to my side of the desk.

"We shall leave tonight. Saturday is tomorrow and she can stay until Sunday morning. Understood?" I nodded and stood up. I was eager to see her. Dumbledore held out his arm which I took. I felt like I was being squeezed up a pipe and it made me feel like I was going to vomit. I really hated apparating. We landed just outside of her house. I walked up to her door and knocked. An annoyed voice could be heard from inside. I heard footsteps and the door opened. Sam stood there for a moment. I looked into her violet eyes. Her ebony hair was in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She looked at me curiously before pulling out an ecto-gun. My eyes widened in shock.

"Danny? Is that you? Or somebody else?" She asked cautiously. I smiled. I checked the streets and transformed into Phantom and then transformed back. She smiled and ran up to me and hugged me. I felt her warmth surround my abnormally cold body and I hugged her back. I placed a kiss to the top of her forehead.

"Yeah it's me. I wanted to ask you something." She looked at me skeptically.

"Did you want to come back to Hogwarts with me for a few days?" She finally noticed Dumbledore and gave him a feeble smile. She looked behind her and turned back towards me.

"Please. Just get me out of here. I have been alone for weeks. Tucker is stuck with Mayor duties so I have pretty much been alone. Well, Jazz kept me company but she can get a little… well you know. (A/N By mayor duties in this Tucker didn't become Mayor but he did become the Mayor's tech assistant.) My mom has been trying to force yet another pink dress upon me and almost made me eat meat. TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She practically screamed that last part while grabbing hold of the front of my shirt and shaking me.

"Don't worry we'll go. You need to pack first." Sam was about to walk back up to her room but Dumbledore stopped her.

"You will find that all the belongings you need will be there when we get back." He smiled and she nodded skeptically. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. Dumbledore held out his and then we were off.

THE END! Of that chapter. Yay some form of romance! I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing but I will try my best. Please review and flames will be used to make ribs. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12 Sam's adventure

Hello! New chapter! So yeah…romance now. I can't write romance for my life so if it's bad I deeply apologize. Thanks to all who review. I love you and I will give you s'mores! YAY!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 11

_Danny_

When we returned to Hogwarts, we found ourselves in Dumbledore's office. I smiled at him and enveloped Sam in a hug. I said goodnight to Dumbledore and led Sam out of his office. We began the long winding way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"A school for magic… I will admit that this is somewhat surprising." Sam said as we walked hand in hand. Moments like this I treasured.

"Really? I wasn't that surprised. After what we've been through, this sort of thing has almost become normal." I said. We made it to the portrait which I said the password to. The painting swung open and revealed what had been my home for the past weeks. Sam's violet eyes went wide in amazement. Her black suitcase was in a corner of the room. I walked up to it and picked it up. I led Sam up the stairs to the boy's dormitory but after not being with her for so long, she was sleeping in my bed. She laughed at me as she followed me up the stairs. I opened the door to find Harry and Ron eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Ron was currently spitting his out into a bucket labeled 'gross flavour beans'.

"What flavour did you get this time Ron?" I asked casually while sitting on my bed and taking Sam into my lap. Ron took a swig of pumpkin juice to rid his mouth of the flavour.

"Pepper. Ghastly I tell you! Wait… Who's the girl? I don't reckon I've seen her around." Ron asked while popping another bean in his mouth before promptly spitting it out. "Ugh bogey flavour…"

"This is my lovely girlfriend Sam. Sam, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Sam. Sam, Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley, Sam." I introduced her to everyone. Sam waved timidly and seemed pleased that the robes were coloured black.

"Nice to meet you. Danny has told me a lot about you. So Harry, you're famous? Do you recycle because if you do that's great!" Sam said. Harry smiled.

"Wow Danny you weren't joking when you told us she was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian! Yes I do recycle. Everyone at Hogwarts recycles." Sam's smile grew three times bigger. We chatted a bit before we got changed. I pulled the curtains around my bed shut and pulled Sam under the covers with me. I drew her in close and buried my face into her hair.

"I've missed you so much Sam." I mumbled into her hair. I lifted my head and stared into violet eyes. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"I've missed you too Phantom." I smiled at the nickname she gave me. Well, technically it was just my other name. The feelings behind it made it special though. I snuggled in closer with her and we fell asleep.

_ Harry_

Sam was in a word, interesting. She dressed in all black, her hair was black and her eyes were violet. She was extremely environmentally friendly. Danny was head over heels for this girl. I could clearly see why. Sam was very nice, independent, unique, had a great sense of humour and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. Of course I wasn't crushing on her. I had my sights set on someone else…

Danny informed us that Sam would be staying the weekend. While everyone else went to Hogsmeade, Danny, Sam and I would stay at Hogwarts. Sam was amazed by everything she saw. She was a muggle after all. She wasn't as surprised as I would have thought, but given the fact that she's lived with Danny probably made her used to things that were out of whack. We woke up on Saturday. Ron and Hermione had already left so we were by ourselves. Sam got dressed into a black tank top, a green tartan skirt and her black combat boots and put her hair up into a bun. Danny put on a plain white shirt with a blue hoodie and some jeans. I put on a baggy black hoodie and some jeans and we headed down to the great hall.

"What do you think Sam?" Danny asked as we walked into the great hall and seated ourselves at the Gryffindor table. There was hardly anyone there at the moment. Sam's mouth was wide open and her violet eyes wandered aimlessly around the hall.

"This is where you've been living? Danny! Why didn't you bring me sooner?" Danny laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick hug.

"I would have but I was too busy focusing on not revealing my secret to the golden trio." I burst out laughing. We ate our food in silence. Well almost. Sam would occasionally rave about how good the food here was. When we finished breakfast, we took Sam out to the Quidditch pitch. I got on my broom and Danny went ghost. I got Sam on a broom and taught her how to ride it. After all, you didn't NEED to be magic to ride a magic broom. We played a bit of catch until lunch. Sam was in a word, surprised that the broom riding stereotype was true. It was a fun morning and after we took her to see Hagrid.

The end of the chapter. I told you I'm no good at writing fluff :P don't kill me! Flames will be used for the floo.


	13. Chapter 13 Exploration

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I've been a tad busy as of late. So I've finally gotten off of my lazy butt to get you guys a chapter! So people have asked why they didn't just go to Hogsmeade because they all can if they really wanted to, but they wanted to give Sam a nice little tour through Hogwarts before she left. So in this chapter, they shall meet with Hagrid and Harry will show them the fabled Chamber of Secrets. And there shall also be a bit of a plot twist :). Enjoy!

Dragged Away

A Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Fanfiction by elmorox35

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If only butch and J.K would let me…

_Danny_

I held Sam's hand as we walked down the path to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid knew I was a halfa and would constantly ask questions about life as a magical creature. I objected and told him I wasn't really a creature and that all being a halfa meant was that I was half-dead. Hagrid grudgingly agreed after a long time of convincing.

"Hello Hagrid!" I said with a wide and toothy smile upon my face. We were now sitting down at a table while Hagrid put a pot of tea on. Typical Brits… Harry talked with Hagrid about his new job as professor for care of magical creatures. Hagrid expressed his enthusiasm. Then he mentioned the hearing for Buckbeak. Hagrid was in a word, scared. He didn't want anything to happen to his favourite Hippogriff.

"So Sam, I've been asking Danny too, but what is the muggle world like?" Hagrid asked once we all had our tea. Sam thought for a moment. What was the muggle world like?

"Well for one, we use electricity and not candles. We use pen's not quills. We use lined paper not parchment. To get around we use cars. School is pretty much the same except we teach things like math, science, geography, English and the arts. Not magic that's for sure." Sam said as she sipped her tea. We spent a good amount of time talking about our world which Harry was all too familiar with. After Harry decided he would show us a place that I haven't even seen yet. I was excited to see what this place was. Harry led us back into the castle and we walked through the hallways in silence. We came to stop at the girl's bathroom.

"Why on earth did you lead us here?" I asked. Harry face palmed. Clearly there was something I wasn't cluing into.

"Remember what I told you about year two?" Then it dawned on me. Harry was taking us to the chamber of secrets.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE ACTUALLY TAKING US HERE?" I yelled in excitement. I had always wanted to come down here and see what it was like. Sam looked confused but I took her hand and we followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry walked up to one of the many sinks and hissed. He told me he could speak parseltongue. The sinks spread apart to reveal a tunnel which Harry promptly jumped into. I held onto Sam and we jumped. We slid down into a pile of bones and rocks. Harry led us through the chamber until we came upon a skeleton. A snake skeleton. It was the basilisk.

"Oh my gosh. Who killed it?" Sam asked. Harry just raised his hand.

"You did? But you're what 13? When did you kill this thing?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"I was twelve. And in case you forgot, Danny was only 14 when he started fighting ghosts so you really shouldn't be criticizing me." (A/N: Danny is now 16 but he still looks young.) Harry said. I had to admit he had a point. We all explored a little. I went ghost and flew through some of the tunnels to see if I could find anything of interest. Sadly, there was nothing. I flew back to Sam and Harry and flew them up and out of the chamber.

_Normal P.O.V._

Harry, Danny and Sam left the girls bathroom. Danny was still in ghost form.

"Well that was interesting." Danny said with a smile. Sam laughed and kissed Danny's cold skin. Harry was generally surprised at the differences in Danny when he was in ghost form. I mean it was like looking at opposites. One half of him was a white-haired, green eyed hero. The other half was a black-haired, blue eyed shy kid. It was astonishing really. Sam took Danny's hand and dragged him to the great hall. Harry closely followed. Seeing as no one was in the great hall, Danny switched into a human and they sat and talked for a bit. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blonde Slytherin had been watching the entire time…

Yes I know it is quite short but I felt like that was a good place to end the chapter at. Flames will be used to bake chocolate cake .


	14. Chapter 14 Malfoy

Wow. An update! You should all thank me because I originally wasn't going to update this one for a while so there.

Dragged Away

A Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Fanfiction by elmorox35

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGG

_ Danny_

I was walking back to the common room with Sam when a hand grabbed my shirt from behind and pulled me off to the side. I let out a small yelp and Sam came and followed me wherever I was being dragged.

"So, how long has this been going on for?" An all too familiar voice said. I turned around only to see Malfoy glaring at me in all his blondness. His steel grey eyes bore into my blue ones and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"How long has what been going on for?" I asked back. He scoffed. Sam came up behind me and held my hand.

"You know what I'm talking about. Danny, it's only too obvious." He said. I still was utterly clueless or 'daft' as the brits would say it.

"No it obviously isn't if I still don't know what you're talking about! What do you want from me Malfoy?" I asked, just wanting to get this over with so I could show Sam around. Malfoy smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You my friend are a halfa. You're Phantom." The moment he said halfa I instantly paled. How could he have found out? Sam had a look of utter shock on her face. Malfoy kept smirking at me knowing full and well that he had an advantage over me.

"So what if I am? What has it got to do with you?" Malfoy shook his head and laughed. Sam was most likely having rather murderous thoughts towards the blond.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear you admit it… and now I have blackmail unless you want your secret to get out to the rest of the school?" My eyes flashed green in anger. I transformed into Phantom and glared at him.

"Listen Malfoy, if a word about my secret is told to ANYONE I will not hesitate to ecto-blast you into next year. So keep your big mouth shut or we are going to have problems." I started charging an ecto-blast just in case. Malfoy looked scared but he tried to hide it.

"We'll see about that." After that he left, leaving Sam and I in utter shock. I changed back into my human form and Sam and I headed back to the common room. Harry was waiting for us and he noticed my purely murderous expression.

"Um, Danny? What happened?" Sam explained the entire conversation with Malfoy whilst I silently fumed. Harry grabbed my hand and brought me outside. I walked up to the forbidden forest boundary line and looked around for people other than Harry and Sam. I didn't see anyone so I went ghost. Sam and Harry automatically plugged their ears. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs. Green waves of energy hit the trees and the damage was probably the worst I have ever made. When I was done screaming my guts out, I collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily. I immediately transformed back into human form.

_ Harry_

Danny could scream. Half the trees were completely devoid of leaves and others were completely uprooted and the bark ripped off. Danny was panting on the ground and his eyes shut. Sam went and picked up his thin body and we carried the now sleeping Danny back up to the common room. Believe it or not, it actually wasn't that hard. Danny was really light. I had no idea if this was because he was half ghost or not. Sam dumped him on his bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"Well isn't he just the cutest!" Sam said. I had to admit that Danny when he was asleep was pretty adorable. His jet black hair sprawled across his face and pillow and the slight line of drool making its way out of his mouth.

"Yeah he is pretty cute…" I said. Sam frowned and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know, sometimes I think Danny pushes himself too far." I raised an eyebrow. Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I mean, ever since the accident, Danny has had a lot more stress put on him. Every day at school he's late because he was busy fighting a ghost and since he can't tell anyone, he gets in trouble. In class he always leaves because his ghost sense goes off and he has to fight it off. Then there's the fact that he has to do all of this without telling anyone his secret. Sometimes I think life would be better without his ghost half but then again I wouldn't get to go on all these crazy adventures. Experiencing Danny without his powers once was heart breaking. I don't think I would ever want him to give them up. I don't want to sound all conceited because I kind of had a crush on him way before he got his powers." Sam said. Now that I thought about it, Danny's life was stressful. No wonder he screamed so loud.

I don't know what else to write… so here's a new chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short :P Flames will be used to enhance my Master Sword. (wink skyward sword wink)


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye and surprise

Hello! Wow it's been a long time hasn't it? Sorry about that guys! Anyways here is a new chapter for you! By the way thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and for putting this story on your favorites list! I love you guys!

_Danny_

I woke up to find Sam and Harry watching me with worried looks on their faces. I was stiff so I sat up and stretched my aching legs and sat up. I ran a hand through my raven hair.

"Guys? Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." I joked. This caused a smile to produce itself on both Harry and Sam's faces. Sam laughed slightly before helping me get out of bed.

"Danny, I have to leave today." She said. Had I really been asleep that long? She caught the look on my face and shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you!" I said while embracing her. She gave me a small squeeze and let me go. She looked at me with her gorgeous violet eyes. She smiled and instantly I brightened. Her smile could do wonders.

"Danny it's okay. You haven't got long left to stay here anyways so I'm sure I'll see you soon! Honestly you needed the rest!" She said. After we said goodbye and I walked her to Dumbledore's office so she could be apparated back to Amity Park. I gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. It pained me to see her go but I would be able to see her in about a week when I was allowed to leave. I walked back up to the common room and prepared for another day of learning.

The next morning as soon as I walked into the great hall it went silent. I looked up to find everyone staring at me oddly. I gave a wary look before making my way to my seat and cautiously sitting down. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smirking at me. I tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Neville, why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked cautiously. Neville looked surprised and then proceeded to answer me.

"Malfoy said he had something to tell the entire school about you. He announced it moments before you came through the door." I paled. Malfoy was going to pay. Before I could do anything to stop him, he stood up and cleared his throat. I looked desperately at Harry, Ron and Hermione but they looked helpless. I was panicking now. The whole school would find out what I was.

"As I have promised, I have some rather…interesting information on one Danny Fenton. He is a halfa. His ghost half happens to be Danny Phantom." Audible gasps were heard as everyone turned to look at me. My eyes glowed green in anger. I stood up from the table.

"I'm surprised most of you didn't figure it out. To be honest the names are quite similar. But hey, I was like what? 14 at the time? Sure. I'm a halfa. But I also saved the entire goddamn world. You can make fun of me. I honestly don't care. I've had my parents threaten to tear me apart molecule by molecule before. Honestly Malfoy, I don't see what the point in telling everyone was because if the goal was to piss me off, it's not working." I said confidently. Malfoy had turned a brilliant shade of red. After a few moments of silence the great hall burst out into applause. Malfoy sat down in anger. I smiled, bowed for everyone and then turned into Phantom. After a bit I turned invisible. I simply walked out of the hall smiling the whole damn way. Later, Harry, Ron and Hermione found me sitting on the roof of the school. They called me down. I flew down.

"Mate that was brilliant! Did you see Malfoy's face? Priceless! You my friend are a genius Danny. A genius." Ron shouted and bear hugged me. I smiled at him.

"I'm just giving him what he deserved."

The end of da chptr! I know it's rreeeaaallly short but I thought that was a good place to end it! Hope you enjoyed! Flames will go to bake ox meat.


	16. Chapter 16 Tears

Hello my ever faithful readers. It shames me to say this but our story is nearing an end! Yes indeed, Danny's wonderful time at Hogwarts is coming to a close but there shall be an epilogue! Danny does indeed have quite a few things he needs to take care of before he leaves. So enjoy this update my friends!

_Danny_

After Malfoy blew my secret I thought people we going to think of me as some sort of creature and not talk to me. I was proved wrong as that was not the case at all. Instead of ignoring me, everyone was suddenly my best friend. Thankfully I was not the only one who suffered from this. With Harry being the boy who lived, he got all sorts of attention simply because he survived a killing curse. Obviously that would lead to some amount of fame. Malfoy made it his mission to make my last week at Hogwarts one of my worst yet. I had to admit though' his mission was failing.

Whenever we were walking in the hall and Malfoy just so happened to walk by, he would try to push me. Since everyone knew my secret, I simply turned intangible and watched the look of pure fury pass on his face. To be honest, life seemed a whole lot easier when I could use my powers in public. This made me consider a few things. If I told people in my town, maybe school wouldn't be so hard. I mean, if I was late they would understand the fact that I was fighting a ghost. Maybe Mr. Lancer wouldn't give me as much homework! This was something I had to seriously consider. I never really had time before but life was so much easier! I would have to ask Jazz her opinion on this.

"Hey Danny! How are you?" Hermione asked. I smiled at her. Hermione was a good friend that anyone would hate to lose and it made me quite upset when I remembered I would be heading back to America in a week's time.

"I'm doing alright. I've got a lot on my mind right now." I said as we walked into the common room and sat down on one of the plush red couches.

"What about?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well there's the fact that I am going to miss you three all too much." Hermione smiled widely at me.

"Danny you are too kind! If you like, I can always come visit you over the summer! Do you have a fireplace?" She asked. I didn't really understand what that had to do with anything.

"Yeah…why? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I can floo to your house!" She said. Floo?

"What's floo? And how will that help get you to my house?" Hermione was seriously getting me confused.

"It's a mode of transportation in the wizarding world. Basically you grab a handful of floo powder, you say the name of your destination, throw the powder down, it will engulf you in green flames and you will appear in the fireplace of whichever house you desire." She said in her know it all voice.

"Oh, Okay cool. But there's something else on my mind and I have no idea what to do about it!" Hermione looked at me with concern. "After seeing the impact that everyone knowing my secret has on me has made me think. Life would be so much easier if everyone knew. The teachers at my school would cut me some slack and they wouldn't think of me as a slacker. The positive outweighs the negative!" I said. Hermione sat there with a serious face that Harry and Ron had described to me as her 'thinking face'. She nodded to herself.

"Well you said that your parents are the only people besides your friends and sister that know correct?" I nodded. "Simply ask their opinion unless you're absolutely positive you want to do this. Even if you do decide without them, you should tell them anyways. They deserve to know." She said. I pretty much already knew that Hermione was going to say that but I really couldn't come to a decision. My parents would hopefully be able to give me more input as to what I should do.

"Thanks Hermione. You're a great friend and I really will miss you terribly." I said while giving her a big hug. She returned the hug with a sad smile on her face.

"You're a great friend too and a magnificent creature. I hope if you do tell everyone that they see you for the great guy that you truly are." Hermione said reassuringly. Her calling me a creature set me off a bit but once she added the last part those thoughts were completely wiped from my mind. My eyesight became blurry and I felt myself shaking as sobs threatened to rack my body.

"Aww Danny! Are you crying?" Hermione asked. Her voice was slightly shaky.

"You shouldn't be talking Herman (from avpm/avps but in this it shall be Danny's nickname for her)! You're crying too!" I said as I started openly sobbing. Harry and Ron chose this brilliant sentimental moment to barge in the room. The moment they saw us crying, we told them why and soon, all four of us were in tears. Needless to say, it was quite an emotional day for all of us. In a week's time I would have to leave this magical world and return to the world of math, science and history.

"You guys had better write to me and visit on occasion. I miss my friends back home and then I have to leave you guys… IT NEVER ENDS." I said whilst another sob escaped me. As we were crying, more people trickled into the common room and gave us weird looks. Then again, it wasn't like we cared.

The next day, to lighten our moods a tad, Harry, Ron and I decided to pull a little prank on one Draco Malfoy. Ron's twin brothers had been working on an invention and we figured this would be the perfect opportunity to test out their products. Our plan went like this: At about 10:30 every morning, Malfoy would go to the bathroom. I using my ghost powers would turn intangible and invisible and drop off the product whilst Draco used the washroom. Basically, tomorrow was going to be quite an amusing day for all of us.

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this chapter was rather depressing but it was going to come sooner or later. Flames will be used for rum cake


	17. Chapter 17 Pranks

Oh my goodness. I am a horrible person. I let stuff get in the way of my writing! Oh my… Well I think it's about time you deserved an update. By the way I will start a poll on who Harry should end up with. Personally I ship Drarry so it's been VERY hard to write Harry hating Draco. I would tell you more but as professor River Song says, spoilers so review me on who you want Harry to end up with. Let us get on with the story shall we?

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

I watched as Draco made his way into the boy's washroom. I quickly checked to see if anyone was in there. So far there was no one. I held the bomb in my hands and threw it into Malfoy's stall. I flew out of the bathroom as fast as I could. There was a scream and the air was filled with a rather foul stench. I floated in the air invisibly as I watched a red faced Draco Malfoy barge out of the washroom.

"Who did this?" The blond shouted. I couldn't help but let a small giggle come out. A smirk made its way onto Malfoy's face.

"Oh well if it isn't the halfa! I should have known it was you!" I made myself visible and burst out laughing. Malfoy's steel grey eyes bore into my glowing green ones.

"Malfoy can't take a little prank? How pathetic!" I laughed. Malfoy was very angry now.

"I don't care because at least I'm not a freak! You're half DEAD. That is not normal. I don't understand how people are friends with you. You are a freak." Malfoy finished. Harry happened to hear this and glared daggers at Draco.

"Do not under ANY circumstances call him a freak. I hate that word and if you say it one more time you will find yourself unable to have children." Harry said before walking away. I floated back down to the ground. Shot a small ecto-blast Malfoy's way before leaving to go find Harry. I found Harry in the common room on the couch that was seated in front of the fireplace. He was staring into it and his eyes look cold and unwelcoming. I shifted back into a human and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, how goes it?" I asked. Harry sighed and leaned back in the bright red couch.

"Not too great." A confused look made its way onto my face. Something must have really bothered Harry when Malfoy called me a freak.

"Why? Is it about what Malfoy said about me being a freak?" Harry nodded slowly and closed his emerald eyes.

"Yeah a bit. I live with muggles who despise magic. They are abusive; make me do all the chores including cooking, barely ever feed me and call me a freak. So naturally I have come to hate the word." Harry said. Never fed him? Made him do all the chores? That was horrible!

"So what are these muggles names?"

"The Dursley's" Harry said with disgust evident in his voice. I nodded.

"How about when the school year is over, you call me over to your place and I give those muggles a piece of my mind hm?" Harry smiled and chuckled a bit.

"That would be nice." I smiled and hugged Harry before heading upstairs to the dorm room. I laid down atop my bed and daydreamed of different ways to scare the living hell out of Harry's relatives. I wished I was back home. At Casper high. I thought of who I would tell my secret to. Mr. Lancer was one, Dash was another and I couldn't really think of any others. If I told then he would hopefully cut me some slack in the homework department and if I told Dash then he would realise who he was messing with and hopefully stop bullying me.

As I lay there thinking about what would await me back home, Harry and Ron came up.

"Hey guys." I said as I absentmindedly as I played with my ice powers. Harry waved and made his way over to his bed.

"Danny, I hope you don't mind us owling you when you get back home." Ron said while he gathered his books for his next classes. I smiled.

"No not at all. During the summer I want visits from EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. No exceptions. That means you too Harry. After the little talk I am going to have with your relatives they might let you stop by for a bit." Harry smiled and grabbed his books and left. I was not going to classes because everyone had found out my secret and there was no need to pretend anymore. A

After about an hour of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling I decided to go and do something productive. I transformed into Phantom and flew to Dumbledore's office. I found him sitting at his desk. His blue eyes were twinkling and he was sucking on a lemon drop.

"Ah young Danny. What can I do for you my boy?" I transformed back into a human and sat down in a chair.

"What day does the Hogwarts express come back at the end of the year?" I asked.

"June 31st. May I ask your reason for asking?"

"Well I wanted to greet Harry, Ron and Hermione if that was okay with you. Of course I would need a way to get there… Do you think you can get that Lupin guy to take me there?" Dumbledore nodded and sent me on my way. I flew down to the great hall and sat down just as everyone came in for lunch. I could see Draco glaring at me from across the hall and I gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>I cant. I just cant. I have decided this will be non-canon. FRED WILL NOT DIE. I love him too much. Someone else will have to take his place though… Anyways whenif you decide to review tell me who you want Harry to end up with. (secretly hopes people vote for draco) flames will be used for burning my wreck this journal.


	18. Chapter 18 VOTE

Okay, well hi there! I wanted to make this VERY, VERY CLEAR. I need to know who you want Harry to be with! So please message me, review etcetera because if you want another update then you better vote. So far only one person has voted and they voted for GINNY. Don't worry this is not one of those stupid notes saying I'm going to abandon this. Elmorox35 does not abandon. Ever. VOTE YOU GUYS VOTE!


	19. Chapter 19 Going Home

Okay so it's finally here! Thank you to all those who voted. Sadly hardly any votes for Draco but I wasn't expecting that many. You will find out who won the vote later on in the story. Anyways the long awaited chapter! Sorry for the freakishly long delay but things have been rather hectic. Anyways I am sure you don't want to listen to me babble on about my life so on with the chapter!

_Danny_

I shut my suitcase with a heavy sigh. I was leaving tomorrow, my job of teaching third year defence students about ghosts had come to an end. It was hard to believe that after only a few weeks I had made some really good friends and sure it would be nice to be back at home in Amity Park but I would really miss the mystical castle that was Hogwarts. Even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had all said they were going to visit over the summer, I was still going to miss them terribly.

"Hey, do you need help packing your suitcase Danny?" Harry said as he walked over to his bed and sat down. I shook my head.

"I just finished. I still haven't made a decision on who I'm going to tell my secret to back in Amity Park. Mr. Lancer for sure… but other than him I have no clue." I said. I pulled my suitcase to the floor and collapsed on my bed. Harry walked over and sat down next to me.

"Okay, well think of it this way. We both hate the fame that comes with being who we are right? So think of a few people that wouldn't over react to the fame or people you know that wouldn't go blabbing your secret to everybody because that most certainly would not be very fun for you. People would start trying to be your friend just because you're famous. So just tell people who you trust. Mr. Lancer wouldn't tell a soul it seems but that kid Dash you were talking about earlier would." Harry said. I knew what he was saying was the honest truth because he was just as famous as I was in the wizarding world.

"Have you ever considered being a life coach Harry? Because in all honesty I think you would be fantastic at it. You really helped me out there." I said with a smile on my face. Harry laughed a little.

"Thanks, I think. I don't know what I want to be when I'm older to tell you the truth. I've thought about being an auror, which is a person that catches dark wizards since I've pretty much been doing that since my first year. I'm still not sure though." Harry said thoughtfully. I thought back to when I wanted to be an astronaut.

"Don't worry Harry. You'll have plenty of time to figure out what you want to be. It's not all set in stone. I remember that for the longest time I wanted to be an astronaut. Then came the accident and my grades started slipping because I had to go and fight ghosts. So I knew that was out. I still don't know what I want to be to be honest. I'm 16 too so I have to plan out my career path. I just don't know if I'd even have time for a job what with ghost fighting and what not." I said. I meant every word too. It was something I had planned to talk with Lancer about career options once I told him my secret. He was a person I could count on to help me out. Before the accident I was one of his favourite students but now that I'm always late things have been a little rough.

"Okay thanks for the advice Danny. We should probably head down for dinner now though before we are missed." So Harry and I headed down to the great hall. My second last time being in this glorious hall. My favourite part was the enchanted ceiling. Right now the stars shone as bright as they did in the wilderness. Harry and I took seats next to Ron and across from Hermione. As I filled up my plate I looked up at the staff table and met Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. He gave me a small nod and I gave him a small smile in return.

"So Danny did you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked me.

"I did a lot actually. Before I came here I didn't even know magic existed. The only thing close to magic that I knew existed were ghosts so it was really cool learning about this stuff." I said with a smile on my face. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. When I finished I looked at the three friends I had made. Ron was busy stuffing his face and chewing with his mouth open. I was used to by now though so I let it pass. Harry was staring thoughtfully at his plate. Harry always had a lot on his mind considering how hectic his life was. Hermione was eating quietly and occasionally giving Ron a disgusted look and Harry a concerned one. Danny smiled at her mother like attitude.

When dinner was over we headed back up to the common room. When everyone had fallen asleep I went ghost and flew up to the rooftops. Truth be told I was excited to be headed home. The UK was strange and new to me and I was happy to being going back to America where everything was familiar to me. On the other hand I was upset because I had to leave good friends behind. I sighed and flew back down and got into bed.

*le time skip*

It was the morning of my departure. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all standing in Dumbledore's office with Lupin. I had my trunk with me and was ready to go home.

"Danny I promise I will try to visit as often as possible during the summer holidays. I'm really going to miss you. And make sure you get those grades up!" Hermione said. I laughed. This was typical Hermione.

"It was nice meeting you mate; maybe you can come to the burrow sometime during the summer. I'll try to visit too." Ron said as he gave me a hug. Harry stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Danny you really helped me out so I wanted to say thanks. Also I'll take you up on that offer about my relatives." He winked at me. I gave a devious smile before Lupin grabbed hold of my arm. I tried my best to prepare for the horrible feeling of apparition. I gave one last wave goodbye before I was whisked away to Amity Park.

When we arrived we were on the doorstep of my house and it was late evening. I opened the door and walked inside. The scene I was welcomed too was my dad playing with a new invention and eating fudge. My mom was telling my dad to put down the invention because he would get fudge all over it and Jazz was ATTEMPTING to read a book.

"Dad just put the toy down will you?" I said. Everyone in the room looked up at Lupin and I. My mom rushed over and pulled me into the tightest hug ever.

"Mom I need air." I gasped out. She quickly let go.

"Oh Danny you're back! I've missed you so much!" She said. Then she glared at Lupin briefly. My dad came and welcomed me home as did Jazz. Lupin awkwardly stood there. Jazz offered to help bring my bags up to my room and so she did. AT the same time Lupin went and talked to my parents. It was good to be home.

THIS STORY IS NOT YET OVER! Just thought I'd tell you. Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20 Finally Home

I bet you didn't expect an update this soon now did you? Well you're in luck!

_Danny_

I opened the door to my room and found that it was exactly as I had left it before I was whisked away to Hogwarts. Jazz put down my trunk on my bed. She turned to me and gave me "the look". It was the look she always gave me when she wanted to find something out. I sighed and motioned for her to take a seat. I began retelling the tale of my adventures in Hogwarts. Jazz was eagerly soaking up the new knowledge. It reminded him of Hermione who was the smartest witch of her age.

"So you're going to tell Mr. Lancer? How do you think he'll take it?" Jazz asked me. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, it's Lancer! One thing that's for sure is he will be shocked but I don't know what other reaction he'll come up with. I just hope he'll cut me some slack or at least let me do a few retests." I said. Jazz nodded in agreement. I began unzipping my trunk. I first pulled out the Fenton thermos Sam had sent me.

"Jazz, please do me a favour and put Skulker back in the ghost zone will you?" I said as I tossed her the thermos. I continued unpacking and came across a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. There was a note attached.

"Dear Danny,

Please enjoy the sweets we took the liberty of sneaking into your trunk. Feel free to give that bully Dash a few of the beans, but keep the rest for yourself!

Love, Harry and Ron."

I smiled evilly as I imagined Dash's face when he tried some of the beans. As I searched deeper I encountered chocolate frogs and licorice wands. I smiled to myself. I began putting my clothes back in my drawers. After I was done I spent quality time with my computer.

_Third person point of view_

Remus shifted awkwardly on his feet. Danny's mother glared at him.

"Who might you be?" She asked with a cold tone of voice.

"Sorry, my name is Remus Lupin, defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You must be Danny's mother Maddie." He said with all the politeness he could muster. This mother was almost as scary as Mrs. Weasley! She seemed to soften up a little, but not much.

"Yes that's me. This is my husband Jack." She said as she pointed to the man in the bright orange hazmat suit.

"It's nice to meet you both. So, shall we talk?" Remus said and pointed to the couch. Maddie nodded and went to sit down. "Now I am sure you must have a lot of questions. I promise to answer as honestly as possible." Maddie huffed.

"Well first of all, why did you feel the need to kidnap my son?" She said angrily. Remus shifted nervously.

"It wasn't exactly kidnapping per say-" Before Remus could finish, Jazz came down the stairs with a thermos in her hand.

"Danny told me everything. You pretty much kidnapped him." Jazz added bluntly before walking downstairs towards the portal. Remus sighed.

"Listen, we only did it because we knew he would probably run away or whatnot before we got a chance to explain things to him. So we took him to Hogwarts and very calmly explained things to him. If he didn't wish to participate we would have immediately sent him home. He wished to participate hence the letter we sent you." Remus explained. Maddie simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, did anybody find out his secret?" Jack asked. Remus shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Well Danny was very good at hiding it from everybody…" Remus began but Jack and Maddie could already sense the 'but' that was to follow. They glared at him. "He became close friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione is considered the brightest witch of her age and so naturally was able to figure it out and she obviously told her best friends. Now a boy named Draco Malfoy somehow found out and told the entire school. Danny was okay with it and used it against Draco. Everyone in the school has promised not to tell a soul I promise you." Remus finished. This seemed to put Maddie and Jack at a bit more ease.

"Okay. That's all we wanted to know." Maddie said. Remus said his goodbyes and left. Maddie walked upstairs and entered her son's room only to find him on his laptop scrolling through tumblr.

"Danny get off the computer and come and talk to us! How did it go?" Danny groaned.

"I haven't had internet for weeks mom!" Danny protested but one look at his mom's face and he instantly turned it off. Danny sighed and began to tell her his adventures in Hogwarts once more.

"So mom, while I was there I was thinking about letting a few other people in on my secret. And by a few people I mean Lancer. I think it would make my school life easier. I'm sick of having to lie to him about why I'm late or why I come to school with bruises." He blurted. Maddie stared at him in shock before calming herself down and thinking it over.

"You know what? I think it's a good idea. Tell him tomorrow when you get back to school." Danny smiled and hugged his mom.

After dinner he changed into Phantom and flew all the way to Sam's house. He knocked a few times on the window. He peeked in and saw Sam sitting on her bed painting her toe nails black. She heard him knock and looked towards the window with a hopeful expression. Upon seeing him her violet eyes lit up and she awkwardly ran (her toes were still wet) to the window. Danny phased through and hugged her tight.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair. She released Danny and kissed him.

"I missed you too." She said with a smile. She immediately called Tucker and told him that Danny was back. Tucker was there in less than five minutes. The three best friends spent hours catching up before deciding that they should get some sleep before school tomorrow.

*le time skip*

_Danny_

I sat in my desk anxiously awaiting the bell. There were about five minutes until the end of the day. Sam and Tucker gave me reassuring looks. It seemed as if hours had passed until the bell finally rang. I waited in my seat patiently for the rest of the class to leave. Mr. Lancer looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel why are you still here? I would have thought you would be one of the first to leave considering you are almost never present when class is going on." He said. I stood up awkwardly.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I really try not to be late and really don't want to be skipping classes but I have no choice." I pleaded. Lancer looked confused.

"What on earth do you mean you have no choice?" I sighed. I opened and closed my mouth many times but couldn't find the words.

"You know, I think it's easier if I just show you." I said with a small smile.

"Show me?" Lancer asked. I gave an awkward smile and nodded. Lancer leaned back in his chair and waited. I took a deep breath. I transformed. I looked down as I saw the blue/white rings travel up and down my body. My clothes changed into the hazmat suit and my hair turned snow white and my eyes a brilliant glowing green.

"Ta-da! I'm Danny Phantom!" I said with a small smile. Lancer was speechless. He gaped at me and suddenly all the gears in his head clicked and he realised why I was late and had to leave in the middle of class.

"How long have you been…?" He said unable to finish his sentence.

"Half dead? Since I was about 14. My parents built a ghost portal and it didn't work so I went in and turned it on, and my genius of a father decided to put the on button INSIDE the portal and it somehow fused ectoplasm with my DNA and now I'm a halfa. Which in case you didn't know is someone who is half human and half ghost like Vlad Masters." I said. Lancer was shocked.

"Daniel why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. I shrugged. I floated a few feet in the air and sat crossed legged.

"I didn't tell my parents either! They only found out after the whole Disasteroid incident." I said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell THEM sooner? I mean they are your parents after all…" Lancer said. I laughed a little.

"I'm sure if you were in my position, you wouldn't tell them either. Especially after your dad tells you he will tear you apart molecule by molecule. It isn't fun." I said. Lancer sat back thinking for a bit. "The reason why I'm telling you all this is that I really would like a chance to bring my grades up. Unfortunately ghost hunting isn't a legitimate job." I said with a laugh.

"Well Daniel thank you for telling me the truth. I am sure we can do some after school classes and classes during the summer to bring your marks back up. I would be happy to be your private tutor. We just need to arrange something with your parents." I smiled widely and did a flip midair.

"Thank you so much Mr. Lancer!" Before I could say anything else, my ghost sense went off. "I need to go now bye!" I said as I flew through the roof with a big smile on my face.

The story is still not over. I hope you enjoyed


	21. Chapter 21 Lancer's point of view

Hey guys this is more of a filler chapter than a legitimate chapter. Either way it's an update right? Anyways there's something I wish to say. Thank you so much to every single one of you that has followed me or reviewed. I recently checked the stats on this story and cried of happiness. I kid you not. You guys are honestly, the best. I love you! On with the filler!

_Lancer_

I watched as Danny flew through the roof with a huge grin on his face. I shook my head. I was in an insane amount of shock. I had only witnessed a few ghost fights that Danny had been in and was there when he saved the world. To think that Danny had been fighting ghosts under my nose this entire time! At first I thought that the reason behind Danny's slipping grades had been an issue at home or possibly drugs but I knew Danny was not the type of person to be into those kinds of things.

When those rings of light surrounded his body and revealed his alter ego, my mind shut down for a few brief seconds. The moment my mind began to function again I processed everything. Danny was always late because he was fighting ghosts' Danny always had to leave to go fight ghosts, Danny had saved the world. All of these thoughts whirred in my head and it took me a moment to fully comprehend what all of this meant. My student, the one who was very close to failing, was actually a hero. I owed my life to him.

I began checking my schedule for free dates so I could tutor Danny. I came up with a few free dates and wrote them down. I packed up my satchel (A/N I don't know about you guys, but I think Lancer would own a satchel.) and locked up the classroom. As I walked out the door of the school, I saw Danny fighting a ghost.

"BEWARE!" The ghost said. Danny groaned and shot a green beam of light at him.

"Honestly do you ever give up? You aren't ever going to have your corrugated cardboard vengeance!" Danny yelled as he pulled out a thermos and sucked the ghost up. He let out a sigh of relief and flew off into the distance. I smiled fondly and walked towards my car.

Yeah I know, not very long but it's just a quick filler chapter. Don't worry I will upload a real chapter as soon as I can!


	22. Chapter 22 Visits

Oh my. Well, all I can say is HEY! It's been a while! I know I am a horrible person. So anyways, to explain my absence, first I went to visit my grandparents for a little bit over a week and had no internet access. It was horrible. After that I came home only to find that our internet had some sort of weird annoying virus that would randomly put up porn ads. Turns out, according to ad-aware, "a malicious process was running" on our computer. That took a few days to get fixed up and after that it took us a long time to fully fix our computer and transfer the documents. It was hell. But I am back and ready to update! SO here you go!

_Danny_

It had been a few weeks after revealing myself to Lancer, and to be perfectly honest, I was loving life. My grades had vastly improved and I now had an A- average. I had used the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans on Dash and it was quite funny.

I had planted them in his locker in a small Ziploc bag. When he opened his locker, he noticed the candy sitting in front of his binders.

"Hey someone gave me candy! Awesome!" He exclaimed. Tucker, Sam and I stood off to the side watching with well hidden excitement. Dash pulled out a green bean and I knew from experience that it was NOT green apple. I snickered when he spit it out. "Why did that taste like vomit? Is this some kind of sick joke?" We watched as he pulled out a yellow colored one. Ew, earwax…

Lancer was standing in the distance with barely concealed laughter. Dash began having a fit and threw the rest of the beans in the trash can and began stomping his way towards me. I told Sam and Tucker to leave and waited for Dash to hit me.

"Hey Fenturd! Get ready for a world of hurt." I saw Dash pull his fist back and then abruptly stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Baxter what were you about to do to Mr. Fenton?" Dash opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. "I don't like bullying and if I see it happen again expect two months detention and a phone call home." Dash paled and nodded. He ran away and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that Mr. Lancer." He smiled and nodded. Ever since that day, Dash never picked on me again. So there I was, sitting in my living room working on my book report, when the fireplace roared with green flames. I sat there with wide eyes and clutched my binder close to my chest. To my surprise, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione file out of the fireplace. Well in Harry's case he just fell flat on his face.

"I have no words…" I said. Ron burst out laughing while Hermione helped Harry get up and clean himself off.

"It was a Hogsmeade weekend so we decided to floo over here and visit. A bit much isn't it?" Ron explained. I nodded.

"Okay just let me finish this paragraph and I'll give you the grand tour." I quickly jotted down a few more sentences before shutting my binder and placing it on the coffee table next to my dad's ecto-gun. I led them upstairs and showed them my room and then we headed down into the basement.

"So this is the lab you were telling us about. What's that?" Hermione asked pointing towards the portal.

"That is the Fenton ghost portal. The invention responsible for turning me into a halfa and releasing ghosts into Amity Park. I would take you into the ghost zone but 99% of them want to kill me." I showed them some of my parents weapons and experiments and to say Hermione was fascinated would be an understatement. She took out a notebook and every time I would show her something new, she would whip out the notebook and jot down notes.

"Okay so did you guys want to come hang out with my friends?" They nodded so I called Sam and Tucker and we all met up at the Nasty Burger.

"So you must be Harry, Ron and Hermione right? Danny's told us a lot about you." Tucker said.

"Yeah, we had a Hogsmeade weekend so we decided to come pay Danny a visit." Harry said. Tucker nodded and then our waitress came. Sam ordered a salad as usual, Tucker got a burger and fries and I got the same as Tucker. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what to order so we got them the same thing.

After we finished our meal, we went back outside and my ghost sense went off.

"Oh joy, I wonder who it is this time." I said sarcastically. Sam and Tucker shielded me with their bodies while I transformed. I floated up in the air and searched the area. I sighed when I saw who it was. Boxy was back.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I face palmed and grabbed the thermos Sam had handed me and quickly sucked the box ghost back up. He was a real pain in the ass.

"That was easy. Let's head back to my house." I said. So the six of us headed back to my house and watched tv. Ron was quite fascinated with the idea of "muggle moving pictures". After a few more hours, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to leave.

"Come visit again soon you guys!" I said as I watched them floo out.

Okay! So I do realize that chapter was a bit short but with school starting and all… So um.. yeah if any of you have tumblr mine is .com so feel free to check that out. I have like… 34 followers now? I'm pretty darn proud of that number. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.


	23. Chapter 23 Threats and Endings

Okay well hey guys! So it's been like two months since I last updated and for that, I am truly sorry. I have an excuse and I know a lot of you probably don't want to hear it but suck it up because I'm going to tell you anyway. So in September, my mother passed away so needless to say, that kind of put a stop in my writing. Secondly, tumblr got in the way and to be honest, I lost my muse for a bit. But now I'm back! **IMPORTANT**: This is the second last chapter. The last chapter will be the epilogue. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite this story. It's my most popular story and I'm going to miss it very much. Sorry if this seems cheesy but I'm listening to depressing music as I write this. Okay so on with the chapter!

_Danny_

I was back in England today. I was waiting at Kings Cross station, in between platforms nine and ten. It was the end of the year and I had promised Harry I would have a word with his relatives. There were many people waiting outside the barrier so I wasn't exactly sure who Harry's relatives were. I was in my ghost form, invisible and intangible.

After about ten minutes more of waiting, I saw someone come out of the barrier. I knew then that the train had finally arrived. I saw the Weasley's leave and right behind them was Harry and Hermione. I turned visible and snickered when everybody screamed. I walked over to Harry.

"Alright where are these relatives of yours?" I asked with a smile. Harry grinned and led me towards them. To say I was grossed out would be an understatement. His relatives were horrific. His aunt was a tall, skinny, horse like woman who was glaring at Harry and I. His uncle was even worse than his aunt. It looked like he had swallowed a whale! He was huge! I swear this man had an infinite amount of chins. Then his cousin was a mini version of his uncle. He was whale like in size and seemed very spoiled. How on earth did Harry survive?

"BOY WHO IS THIS FREAK?" Vernon shouted as he looked towards me. His face was turning purple and it was taking all of my will power not to burst out laughing.

"You must be the Dursley's. Harry's told me all about you." I said in the creepiest voice I could conjure up. Harry was smirking. I floated up a foot in the air and looked right into the whale man's eyes. He looked quite scared. "So Dursley, do you believe in ghosts?" I asked.

"Why you little freak…" Vernon growled out. He attempted to grab my throat but I simply turned intangible and his hands went right through me.

"Listen here you fat lard, you do not want to mess with me. I'm Danny Phantom. If you don't know who that is, look it up. If Harry here tells me about you mistreating him in ANY way, I will fly over to your house and make sure it never happens again. Got it?" I said and made my fists glow green as if I was about to ectoblast him. He seemed to notice and he nodded. "The same goes for all of you. Also, I would like for Harry to be able to visit me. He will be able to write to me and I'll probably visit too. If not, well you know." I took a bobby pin out of my hair and gave it to Harry.

"It's a portkey. I asked Lupin to make me one. So you can come over whenever you want now!" Harry put the bobby pin in his pocket and smiled.

"Thanks Danny. I'll be sure to visit and mail you." Harry said. After that his relatives took him away and I flew back home. It was a long flight. When I arrived home, I noticed the time. It was 4:30. I was late for my tutoring session with Lancer! Shit! I grabbed my books and bolted to the living room. Lancer was sitting there waiting.

"I can explain!" I said quickly. Lancer raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. "I made a promise to my friend Harry a while ago and so I had to fly to England and back and it took me a long time. So sorry I'm late it won't happen again." I said.

"It's alright as long as it doesn't happen again. Okay so let's start with math shall we?"

_Harry_

My summer was going great so far. Vernon and Petunia fed me properly and didn't give me as many chores. Needless to say, life was good. Every week I would visit Danny and his friends. Danny told me about his tutoring and how his grade average was way better than it was before and I was happy for him. He deserved a bit of happiness with all he's been through.

In a weird sort of way, Danny had changed our lives and to be honest, I was glad he did.

**THE END (until the epilogue) **

Well that's it folks! I'll try to upload the epilogue sooner but other than that, thanks for reading and have a good day!


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

Hey guys! So this came sooner than expected. The only reason I got around to writing this is because tumblr is down and has left me with nothing to do. So I thought I might as well take this rare occasion and finish the story. So once again I would like to say thank you to everyone. Sadly I will not be making a sequel because as you can tell, there is an epilogue. However, you guys can still read my other stories. I will be starting a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction very soon if any of you are interested. So stay tuned folks! Anyways as this is an epilogue it won't be very long at all.

_ General point of view_

After Danny's adventure to Hogwarts, life was much simpler. He had graduated high school with fantastic marks and moved on to become a teacher. Tucker eventually became mayor of Amity Park and married a lovely woman named Jessica. Danny got married to Sam who had a line of vegetarian food. They were all very successful and lived good lives.

They also remained in touch with Harry. They heard about how war escalated in their world. Harry's letters slowly got briefer and soon they had stopped arriving at all. This worried Danny. The letters never came for about a year and eventually Danny gave up hope and assumed the worst. He cried for a few days at the loss of a good friend. Sam informed him throughout that year that Danny couldn't possible know what happened to Harry and to not give up hope.

It was a good thing he didn't though. One day in June, Danny got a letter from Harry. It explained to him everything that had happened in the past year including why he couldn't send letters. After that visits started regularly as they used to. Harry ended up having three kids with his wife Ginny.

So in the end, everyone was happy and life worked out pretty well for all of them.

And that's it! Not very long, I know but there really isn't very much to put. So a huge thank you once again and I hope you all decide to read some of my other stories! Bye!


End file.
